Manchados De Sangre
by KarenColferKLAINE
Summary: Blaine es obligado a unirse al mal con la misión de matar a alguien tras una amenaza horrible, Kurt al enterarse de esto decide apoyarlo, covirtiendose tambien él en un asesino ¿podra esta pareja sobrevivir a esto? ellos son los villanos de la historia, pero lo importante es que lo hicieron por su amor eterno Secuela de "Amor Prohibido De Un solo Hombre" Contiene Brittana y Finchel
1. ¿Blaine?

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**¿Blaine?**_

… En otras noticias hay un fuerte rumor de que la estrella de televisión Nathalia Brooks desde pequeña tiene una fuerte adicción ante las drogas, esto confesado por ella el dia de ayer, pero hoy por la mañana dijo no recordar haber dicho nada al respecto. Vecinos de su zona residencial dijeron haber percibido un aroma extraño emergiendo de la celebridad, fue entonces cuando se inspecciono su apartamento y se encontró alcohol junto con otras drogas ilegales las cuales no se mencionaran por el momento…

SE APAGA EL TELEVISOR

Kurt. hey Finn lo estaba viendo

Finn. Porfavor Kurt, no me digas que te gusta ver todas las travesuras que hacen tus amigos (encendiendo la consola de videojuegos)

Kurt. Que sea famoso no significa que conozca a todas las celebridades

Finn. Ademas, agradécele a Burt que tenemos seguridad en nuestro hogar, porque si no te observarían todo el dia desde la ventana esperando a que hicieras algo indebido que seguro muchos hacen, pero tu por ser importante es como si fuera peor (le dijo viéndolo fijamente) ¿No crees que muchos de los fans de Nathalia beben alcohol? Pero por el simple hecho de ser actora lo ven como algo malo

Kurt. Estoy consciente de eso, por eso es que tenemos que tener cuidado Finn, eres mi hermano, y me siento culpable de que no puedas tener una vida tranquila por mi culpa

Finn. Mientras nunca me mientas, todo estará bien (le dio uno de los controles del xbox)

Kurt. Sabes que no se jugar eso (dejo el control a un lado tomando una revista)

Finn. ok ya (se quedo pensando unos segundos) sabes, me gustaría salir mas con Rachel, pero soy tu manager y no tengo tiempo para ello… asi que…

Kurt. ¿ya no quieres ser mi manager?

Finn. no es eso, es que… literalmente si

Kurt. No te preocupes, en realidad no eres bueno para eso (reí a lo que el me aventó una almohada a la cara) pero si tendras que ayudarme a encontrar alguien que te reemplace

Finn. Claro

KURT SE LEVANTO Y ABRIO SU TWITTER, SUBIO ALGUNAS FOTOS QUE AL INSTANTE TUVIERON MILES DE FAVORITOS, Y ES QUE SU CARRERA COMENZO HACE UNOS 5 AÑOS, CUANDO UNA CADENA DE TV LO ESCUCHO CANTAR EN UN BAR. SE RECOSTO Y PROCURO DORMIR, LA NOCHE LE PASO COMO VIENTO Y DESPERTO, PERO NO QUIZO ABRIR LOS OJOS… ASI QUE SOLO PENSO

TENGO MUCHISIMAS COSAS POR HACER, HOY TENEMOS QUE BUSCAR UN NUEVO MANAGER, COMPRENDI A FINN, QUIERE MAS TIEMPO CON RACHEL, YO TAMBIEN LO QUISIERA CON SANTANA, AUNQUE NUESTRA RELACIÓN NO ES LA MEJOR, LA QUIERO CON TODA MI ALMA, ME ENCANTARIA VOLVER A AQUELLOS DIAS EN QUE CADA HORA PARECIA SAN VALENTIN, PORQUE AHORA SUELE PARECER RARO QUE NOS BESEMOS, O QUE LA ABRAZE O HASTA EL TOCARNOS ES INCOMODO...

AVECES LO HE PENSADO, PERO ES IMPOSIBLE, ¿ME INTERESARAN LOS HOMBRES? ¡JAMAS! ES EXTRAÑO, Y PERJUDICARIA MI FAMA. ES MEJOR ESFORZARME EN AMAR A SANTANA, ES UNA BUENA CHICA. ESTA BIEN, HOY ES UN NUEVO DIA, ABRIRE MIS OJOS Y ME PREPARARE, HACER ENTREVISTAS DE MANAGERS ONLINE... PERO... NO... ¿QUE ES ESTO?

MI TECHO NO ES BLANCO ¿DONDE ESTOY? ¿QUEDE A DORMIR EN CASA DE RACHEL? NO, SU TECHO ES ROSA ¿MERCEDES? ¿PORQUE ESTARIA CON ELLA? NO... NO, LO ÚLTIMO QUE RECUERDO ES QUE ME RECOSTE DESPUES DE CONVERSAR CON FINN ACERCA DE NATHALIA BROOKS... ESPEREN UN SEGUNDO... ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?! TRANQUILO KURT, TRANQUILO... RESPIRA... Y PROCURA MIRAR A TU ALREDEDOR... DE ACUERDO, CREO QUE ESO ES UNA VENTANA, CRISTAL QUE SOLO ME DEJA VER DETRAS FOLLAJE DE ARBOLES... MMM VEAMOS, INCLINA UN POCO TU CABEZA... ESO ES ¿UNA MANGUERA? ¿DE DONDE VIENE? ESO ES UNA... ¿MAQUINA? ¡ALTO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ESTA CONECTADO A MI! ¿ESTOY EN UN HOSPITAL? MI CABEZA... ESTO NO ES VERDAD... ¿COMO LLEGUE AQUI?... Y ES QUE... ¿NO ESCUCHO MIS GRITOS? INTENTEMOSLO DE NUEVO ¡AUXILIO!, NO, NO OIGO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA. ¿ACASO HAY ALGUIEN CUIDANDOME? ¡PAPA VEN A AYUDARME! ¿FINN, ESTAS AHI? ¡SANTANA! SOLO DIGANME COMO LLEGUE AQUI, ¿ES QUE DORMIDO ME DIO UN ATAQUE? ¿ME FALTO LA RESPIRACION? ¡LAS REGIONALES SON UNOS DIAS! NO HE PRACTICADO Y TENGO MI SOLO, PERO SI MI EXITO ES INCREIBLE, NO TENGO PORQUE ENSAYAR TANTO... ¿QUE ES ESE ZUMBIDO? NO, NO ES UN ZUMBIDO, ES EL SONAR DE LA MAQUINA QUE SE CONECTA A MI CORAZÓN... YA ESCUCHO, ALMENOS MEJOR, ¿PERO ESQUE AHORA TAN SOLO OIR ME ALIVIA? OOH... HAN ENTRADO MUCHOS ENFERMEROS RAPIDO, ME REVISAN, PRESIONAN BOTONES Y TOCAN PARTES DE MI CUERPO, AUN ESTOY UN POCO ADORMILADO, ASI QUE POR LO RAPIDO QUE SE MUEVEN LOS VEO UN POCO BORROSOS, COMO DEJANDO SU RASTRO DETRAS DE ELLOS. UNA LINDA JOVEN CON SU LARGA BATA BLANCA, ME QUITA LA MASCARA DE RESPIRACION QUE TENGO EN MI ROSTRO, ESCUCHO UN ECO EN SUS PALABRAS, SOLO LOGRO VER COMO TODOS SALEN DE NUEVO, PROCURO MIRARLA, POCO A POCO DEJO DE VERLA TANTAS VECES, LA PUEDO ENTENDER... AUN SIENTO MI CABEZA ESTALLAR... Y ME PREGUNTA

-¿Como te sientes?-

-bien- respondo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan

-¿como te llamas?- quiza quiere hacer un analisis de mi estado, pero no me siento mal

-Kurt... Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-

-¿cuantos años tienes?-

-18-

-¿que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-

-Finn renuncio a ser mi manager en nuestra casa-

LA CHICA ABRIO SUS OJOS COMO PLATOS, SE QUITO LOS LENTES Y ME MIRO FIJAMENTE

-¿En que fecha fue eso?-

-no se... Marzo 2012-

-de acuerdo, te dire algo lo mas delicado posible- tomo mi mano, lo cual me preocupo -caiste en coma, en diciembre del 2012- ¿cai en coma? Eso quiere decir que llevo tiempo aqui ¿porque no recuerdo esos meses? Quiero llorar con todas mis fuerzas

-¿Que dia es hoy?- pregunto preocupado, sin querer saber en realidad

-es Marzo de 2013-

LLEVO UN DIA ENTERO AQUÍ, NO ME HE ATREVIDO A HABLAR DESDE QUE RECIBI ESTA NOTICIA… HE LLORADO CADA QUE ESTOY SOLO ¿Y COMO NO? UN AÑO PERDIDO… JUSTAMENTE EL AÑO DE MI GRADUACIÓN. NO TENÍA IDEA QUE ERA DE MI VIDA ACTUALMENTE ¿ABRAN PASADO MUCHAS COSAS MIENTRAS ESTUVE INCONSCIENTE?. MI ENFERMERA ERA BASTANTE BUENA CONMIGO, ME COMPRENDIA Y NO DEMANDABA QUE LE HABRARA, RESPETABA MIS LIMITES… ME DIO LA NOTICIA DE QUE HABÍA RECIBIDO UNA VISITA, ACEPTE QUE ESTA PASARA, PENSE QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE FUERA PAPÁ, FINN O CAROLE, QUIZA RACHEL O MERCEDES.

PERO ME LLEVO LA SORPRESA DE APARECE UN CHICO, DEBO ADMITIR, APUESTO, UN POCO EXTRAVAGANTE EN SU FORMA DE VESTIR, TRAE CONSIGO UN PLATO DE COMIDA, Y HASTA AHORA QUE LA HUELO RECUERDO QUE MI CUERPO NO HA INGERIDO NADA DE FORMA NORMAL HACE MESES, ME SONRIE, PERO YO ME QUEDO QUIETO... NO SE QUIEN SEA, ¿SERA UN AMIGO DE TIEMPO ATRAS? ¿ALGÚN CONOCIDO DE FINN?

-Hola Kurt, ¿cómo estas?- me pregunta, estaba muy sonriente para mi gusto, trato de identificarlo, pero es imposible

-bien... Eso creo

- Debes comer- me entrego el platillo de sus manos -es carne y ensalada, creo que debes cuidarte mas desde este dia

ASENTI, CORTE UN PEDAZO Y ME LO LLEVE A LA BOCA. SU MIRADA ERA PROFUNDA Y TIERNA, AUNQUE NO SENTI NADA EN ESPECIFICO, UN CARIÑO NACIO EN MI NO SABIENDO EL PORQUE

- He decidido ya no ser mas Starchild... Note que era demasiado para mi, ahora soy solo Elliott en cualquier lugar-

HICE EL INTENTO DE RECORDAR ALGÚN ELLIOTT EN MI VIDA, PERO FUE EN VANO. TOMO MI MANO, SU SONRISA SEGUÍA CAUTIVANDOME, ME DABA UNA ESPERANZA ÚNICA.

- Tengo una sorpresa que seguro te encantara, una gran noticia-

YO SEGUÍA SIN HABLAR, NO HABIA DICHO PALABRA, Y ES QUE ESTABA CONFUNDIDO ¿COMO NO ESTARLO? PERO NO QUERIA DECIR ALGO AL RESPECTO, DESEABA NO ENTERARME MAS DE MIS MESES PERDIDOS.

- Blaine salio de prisión hace un mes... No tienes idea las maravillas que ha hecho.

¿BLAINE? DEBO ADMITIR QUE ES UN LINDO NOMBRE, SIN EMBARGO, UNO DESCONOCIDO, NO PUDE EVITAR FRUNCIR EL CEÑO, ESTABA CONFUNDIDO, DEMASIADO A DECIR VERDAD.

- ¿Kurt? ¿estas bien?- me pregunta

- Lo siento Jake... Es que...

- Soy Elliott- se señalo a si mismo y rio nerviosamente

- Elliott... Elliott

- Kurt... ¿sabes quien soy cierto?

Suspiré y cerré los ojos- perdóname, pero no

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, sus ojos se profundizaron en los mios -soy tu mejor amigo, Kurt.

- No recuerdo nada desde hace un año, ni siquiera se porque estoy aqui, o lo que me paso...

- Aguarda aguarda... ¿no recuerdas a Blaine?

ESE NOMBRE TRAÍA UN PESO A MI CORAZÓN SIN SABER PORQUE, MI CUERPO TEMBLO AL PENSAR EN MI RESPUESTA, GRITANDOME ¿¡COMO ES QUE NO LO RECUERDAS!? ASI QUE AGACHE LA CABEZA Y SUSURRE UN PEQUEÑO -No...- COMENCE A LLORAR DE NUEVO, CREO QUE ES TODO LO QUE PUEDO HACER AHORA, NO ENTIENDO MI VIDA O MI PROPOSITO, NI SIQUIERA SE MI PASADO EN REALIDAD. EL CHICO JUNTO MI, QUE RESULTA SER MI MEJOR AMIGO, ME ABRAZA, ACARICIA MI ESPALDA MIENTRAS YO OCULTO MI ROSTRO ENTRE SU CUELLO Y HOMBRO, ME SUSURRA QUE TODO ESTARA BIEN, PUEDO ESCUCHAR EL NERVIOSISMO Y AÚN CONFUNDIDA VOZ. UN POCO DESPUES ME SEPARO, PROCURO CALMARME PARA PODER ENTABLAR UNA CONVERSACIÓN, TRATAR DE COMPRENDER MI PRESENTE.

- Apesar de que no te conozco... O eso creo... Te tengo una inmensa confianza, asi que te pido porfavor, respondas con todo lo que sabes, toda la verdad, no me ocultes nada.

- Claro, puedes darme ese honor, te ayudare en esto.

- ¿Quién es ese tal Blaine?- Elliott suspiro, como razonando la respuesta

- Es una pregunta que requiere respuesta bastante extensa... Su historia llego a ser complicada, pero se soluciono, y es que no me alcanzaria el tiempo en decirtelo todo, pero...

- No me digas que fue algún novio

- ¿algún? Para nada, fue el amor de tu vida, es el amor de tu vida Kurt - recalco mucho el "es"

- ¡nada de eso! Mi novia es Santana, y yo la amo.

- Crees amarla, pero en realidad ninguno de los dos siente eso por el otro

- No puedo amar a alguien del que no recuerdo nada

- Claro que si, porque estaban destinados

- Necesito a Finn, o Santana

- Ya vienen en camino, pero Santana tardara mas porque ella viene desde LA

- ¿Qué hace en LA?

- Vive allá con Brittany, resulta que una beca que un chico mintió que tenía Britt le dio la oportunidad de verdaderamente ir a una universidad reconocida

-¿Brittany? ¿no es aquella nueva cheerio?- digo recordando mi última conversación en Mckinley con las animadoras

- Lo fue, aunque en realidad era novia de Blaine ayudándolo a sus planes

- Aguarda ¿ellas son novias?

- Asi es

- ¿quieres decir que intercambiamos novios... Haciendonos todos...?- me daba un poco de repugnancia esa palabra

- ¿homosexuales? Que no te de pena decirlo, es lo que eres.

- No, no es verdad, yo vivo feliz, no puedo ser quien no quiero... ¿y que me dices de papá? ¿qué ha pasado con él?- Elliott callo demasiado tiempo, lo que me tenso - ¿Elliott? Responde- tomo mi mano y me miro, pestañeando unas cuantas veces

- Él ya fallecio...

Y ESO ERA LO QUE FALTABA PARA DEFINITIVAMENTE DESPRECIAR MI VIDA, MI SER, MI MEMORIA... LE ARREBATE MI MANO Y SOLTE UN FUERTE GRITO, LLORE DANDO QUEJIDOS, ESTO ES UNA MENTIRA, ESTOY SOÑANDO... PERO NO ERA ASI. TARDE MUCHO EN REPONERME, EN LOS QUE ELLIOTT SOLO APOYO SU MANO EN MI ESPALDA.

- ¿como? ¿porqué? ¿Quién?- pregunto queriendo gritar, pero mi garganta seca me lo impide

- ¿de qué hablas?

- ¿Que paso con mi padre?

Dio un molesto suspiro - es muy pronto para que lo sepas.

- ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto molesto

- A que creerás que tus sentimientos no son reales

- ¡solo dimelo!

- ¡fue Blaine! Pero lo hizo porque Sebastian lo obligo, el es el culpable de esta desgracia

- ¡eres un estúpido! No quieras engañarme, no puedo amar a alguien que hizo eso- lloro como nunca, me siento tonto

- E hizo mucho mas, cosas graves, malas e imperdonables... Pero el cambio, tu lo cambiaste, transformaste su ser y mente, créeme.

- Cuando entraste dijiste que Blaine salio de prisión ¿se supone que tendría que creer que tengo un novio de la carcel?

- No lo son, es decir, arriesgaste tu vida por él, por ello estas aquí

- ¡soy un tonto! ¡un imbecil! ¿perdonar asi nadamas porque si? ¿en que clase de persona me converti?

- En una confiable y serena, que anhela junto a él a Blaine

- ¡no quiero que menciones ese nombre aquí!

- Necesitas verlo, quizá recuerdes todo

- No necesito recordar nada para saber que estaba haciendo mal, solo porfavor, vete y dejame dormir.

- Todo mejorara, ya veras.

- Eso espero- el dolor en mi cuerpo me obliga a gemir de dolor -aaggghh mi oido sigue retumbando desde hace tiempo

- ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?

- No, asi esta bien- digo indiferente

ELLIOTT SALIO DEL CUARTO, ESTABA SUMAMENTE TRISTE, ALLI ESTABA SU AMIGO SIN ACORDARSE DE EL O TAN SIQUIERA DE SU VIDA. Y ESTE PESAR AUMENTO CUANDO VIO AFUERA A CAROLE, FINN, RACHEL, SANTANA, BRITTANY... Y BLAINE. TODOS ELLOS FUNDAMENTARON EL ULTIMO AÑO DE KURT, QUIZA ESTO ERA LO MAS DIFICIL, PORQUE ERA EXACTAMENTE EL QUE NO RECORDABA.

- ¿cómo esta?- preguntó Blaine con una gran sonrisa

- Es algo complicado

- Entrare a verlo- dice mientras camina a la puerta el morocho

Deteniéndolo con el brazo antes de que tocara la perilla de la puerta, Elliot lo detuvo -creo que es mejor que no

- ¿de que hablas?- pregunta y su sonrisa parece no borrarse ¡esta vivo! Quiero hablar con él, abrazarlo... Besarlo...

- Eso no sera posible

BLAINE FRUNCIO EL CEÑO CONFUNDIDO, AL IGUAL QUE TODOS.

- Escuchen, esto es serio y hay que darle solución, por el momento todos hay que hacer lo necesario para que no pierda la calma

- ¡solo di que tiene vampiro!- grito la latina impaciente

Despues de un rápido suspiro hablo- perdió la memoria, no recuerda todo este último año

- ¿Qué? Pero... Pero lo conoci hace exactamente un año

- Lo siento Blaine... Sabe que su padre murió a causa tuya, te odia

- No es verdad... Arriesgo su vida por la mía, haría lo mismo por él ¡lo sabe!

- No creo que este sea el caso- dice con dolor Elliot, todos guardan silencio

UNA ENFERMERA, LA QUE ATENDIA A KURT, SE ACERCO A ELLOS. SE PODIA NOTAR LA DESESPERACIÓN DE BLAINE, Y ES QUE NO PODIA ACEPTARLO, ERA IMPOSIBLE QUE ESTA HISTORIA HUBIESE SIDO EN VANO.

- Hola, mi nombre es Barbara, Barbara Witt, vengo a ponerlos al tanto de Hummel.

- Digame que esta bien... Por favor, se lo ruego...- sigue hablando Blaine

- Esta bien por el momento. Pero su mente no del todo, según el último diagnostico, la presión de su cerebro al momento de morir fue lo que causo esa confusión. Aún hay esperanza de recuperar esos recuerdos, aunque esto puede llevar tiempo, demasiado a decir verdad.

HUBO UN SILENCIO QUE SE PROLONGO DEMASIADO TIEMPO, NADIE PODIA DECIR ALGO, EN REALIDAD NO TENIAN IDEA QUE PODIAN APORTAR, SOLO SE ESCUCHABAN LOS PASOS Y CHARLAS EN VOZ BAJA DE OTRAS PERSONAS EN LA SALA DE ESPERA. DE PRONTO SE HIZO DE NOTAR UN SOLLOZO, CASI INAUDIBLE Y AHOGADO GRITO, TOMADAS DE AIRE QUE SE LIBERABAN CON LAGRIMAS Y RESPIRACION AGITADA, ESTE ERA BLAINE QUE COMENZABA A ACEPTAR EL PROBLEMA... KURT Y EL ERAN DESCONOCIDOS.

YA HABIA PASADO UNA NOCHE DESDE ESTO, LOS UNICOS QUE SE ATREVIERON A VER A KURT FUERON FINN Y CAROLE, SANTANA SEGUIA DESCONCERTADA ¿COMO LE DIRIA QUE TENIA NOVIA Y QUE ELLOS NUNCA TUVIERON ALGO ESPECIAL?. BARBARA ENTRO A LA HABITACION PARA DESPERTAR A KURT, TENIA QUE DARLE ALGUNOS MEDICAMENTOS Y TAMBIEN DE COMER, CERRO LA PUERTA UN POCO FUERTE PARA QUE EL SONIDO LO DESPERTARA Y NO TENER LA NECESIDAD DE HACERLO ELLA MISMA, PERO ESTO FALLO, ASI QUE DESPUES DE BUFAR LO SACUDIO UN POCO AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE LE HABLABA -Despierte señor Hummel-, SE ALEJO UN POCO PARA LLENAR UN VASO DE AGUA CRISTALINA, ESPERABA VOLTEARSE Y VERLO YA SENTADO, PERO SEGUIA DORMIDO. DE NUEVO AVANZO HAYA Y LO MOVIO UN POCO MAS FUERTE -Hummel...- DIJO UN POCO MAS ALTO, Y AL NO HABER REACCIÓN YA GRITO -¡Joven Hummel!- Y LO SACUDIO DESESPERADAMENTE... SIMPLEMENTE NO HABIA RESPUESTA.

- ¿crees que cometi un error?- pregunto la chica morena a la rubia junto a ella

- ¿de que hablas?- la cuestiono Brittany

- Estamos en central park comiendo un helado mientras uno de nuestros mas queridos amigos esta internado, y ni siquiera lo hemos visto.

-¿no escuchaste lo que dijo Elliott? Es mejor dejarlo recordar...

- ¿y si nunca recuerda? ¿no debería de saber lo que paso? Lo ame Brittany... Lo llegue a amar, me siento vulnerable.

BRITTANY ABRAZO A SANTANA, ESTA COMENZO A LLORAR, Y ES QUE SU ANHELO ERA PROTEGER A KURT, PERO ESTO QUIZA INVOLUCRABA HERIRLO MAS, CERRO LOS OJOS UNOS SEGUNDOS, ASI FUE COMO PARA CUANDO OS ABRIO VIO A UNA CHICA CAMINAR A DISTANCIA, ESTA IBA REVISANDO SU CELULAR CON UNOS AUDIFONOS EN SUS OIDOS, SU CABELLO ERA RUBIO Y EL AIRE LO MOVIA DE ESA FORMA SINGULAR QUE RECORDABA... DANI

-¿entonces eso significa que morirá?- Finn se vio obligado a forzar a su garganta para pode hablar

- Es su decisión, pueden dejarlo vivir, pero el nunca podrá ser capaz de volver a escuchar, sentir y ver. O pueden firmar para darle muerte de una forma sana y segura- respondió Barbara

Sin otra opción, su hermano se hecho a llorar- ¿él sabe lo que esta pasando?

- Esta vivo, seguramente asustado, en un abismo donde puede pensar pero no sabe que es su vida. Piénselo bien.

LA JOVEN SALIO DE LA OFICINA, FINN LLENO SU ROSTRO DE LAGRIMAS Y SE COMPRIMIO... NO PODIA MATAR A SU HERMANO, PERO SEGURO SUFRIRIA MAS SI ESTO COTINUABA. ASI QUE SALIO DISPUESTO A FIRMAR ESE PAPEL, DEBIA HACERLO AHORA O JAMAS TENDRIA EL VALOR PARA VOLVER.

-¿Kurt...? ¿estas ahí?- pregunto la pequeña niña, Karen estaba asustada, veía a su ídolo conectado a esas enormes maquinas sin contestar nada

- Lo estara, quiza no con nosotros, pero lo estará- contesto Santana mientras la bajaba de la camilla

- ¿Cómo esta Blaine?- pregunto Sergio pensando mas a fondo

- Igual de asustado como nosotros...- ella había decidido que los niños deberían saber todo, no ocultarles nada como pensaban los demas

- Y como no, esta a punto de perderlo- contesto Armando

- ¿entonces caera en un profundo sueño?- pregunto inocentemente Saori

- Asi es pequeña, y cuando lo volvamos a ver estaremos ya todos con él como en un sueño, algo eterno e incomprensible- respondió la latina

LOS PEQUEÑOS SE ACERCARON A KURT Y LE DIERON UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA, PARA DESPUES SALIR. SABIA DE LA DECISION QUE FINN HABIA TOMADO Y TAMBIEN ELLA QUERIA VERLO EN SU VEZ FINAL. DESPUES DE ESTO CONDUCIO Y LOS LLEVO AL CENTRO DE ADOPCIÓN DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN, HABIAN PODIDO POR FIN DESACERSE SE LA MADRE IRRESPONSABLE. DESPUES DE DESPEDIRCE SE FUE PARA PODER DERRAMAR SUS LAGRIMAS LIBREMENTE JUNTO A SERGIO, ESTE YA VIVIA CON ELLA Y BRITTANY, JUNTO A BLAINE HABIAN DECIDIDO QUE ASI SERIAN LAS COSAS HASTA HAYAR UNA SOLUCION MEJOR... NO PODIA CREERLO, KURT ESTABA APUNTO DE MORIR ESTANDO VIVO, PODIENDO SALVARLO CON SOLO PEDIRLO, PERO NO LO HARIAN POR SU PROPIO BIEN.

- ¿ya todos se despidieron de él? ¿todo listo?- Pregunto la enfermera

CON UN NUDO EN LA GARGANTA, FINN Y CAROLE ASINTIERON CON LA CABEZA, MOVIENDOLA NERVIOSAMENTE DE ARRIBA A ABAJO. BARBARA SUSPIRO Y SACO UNA JERINGA DEL PAQUETE QUE SE ENCONTRABA EN EL CAJON MAS ALTO DE SU ESCRITORIO, SE APROXIMO A UN ESTANTE Y TOMO UN PEQUEÑO FRASCO, LO AGITO UN POCO Y QUITO EL TAPÓN, SUCCIONO EL LIQUIDO CON LA JERINGA, CON UN PAÑUELO QUITO UN POCO QUE HABIA CAIDO A LOS LADOS... OBSERVO EL INSTRUMENTO Y SE ACERCO A KURT, SE ENCONTRABA RECOSTADO EN UNA CAMILLA QUE HABIAN BAJADO AL SOTANO, CON UN ALGODÓN REMOJADO EN ALCOHOL TALLO LA SUPERFICIE, Y DESPUES DE UN SUSPIRO INSERTO LA AGUJA EN SU ANTEBRAZO, SE ESCUCHO EL SOLLOZO DE FINN, QUE FUE CALLADO REPENTINAMENTE POR EL SONIDO BRUSCO DE LA PUERTA ABRIR, BARBARA QUITO LA JERINGA PARA EVITAR CUALQUIER ERROR Y VOLVIO SU MIRADA DETRAS DE ELLA... ERA BLAINE, QUE GRITO UN -¡No!- FINN LO MIRO CABIZBAJO Y LE DIJO -Ya no hay nada mas que hacer- BLAINE LLENO SUS OJOS DE LAGRIMAS, SE ACERCO A LA CAMILLA Y TOMO LA MANO DE SU ENAMORADO, EN UN LIGERO SUSURRO PRONUNCIO -yo no me he despedido ¿podrían darme unos minutos?- BARBARA ESTUVO DE ACUERDO Y SE ALEJO UN POCO, ÉL ACARICIO SU MEJILLA Y LA BESO, Y CON LA VOZ CORTADA LE CANTO SUAVEMENTE...

You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the

Punch line wrong

UNAS LAGRIMAS CALLERON POR ENTRE SUS PESTAÑAS, HUMEDECIENDO SUS MEJILLAS

Let's go all

The way tonight

No regrets

Just love

We can dance

Until we die

You and I

We'll be young forever

TOMO SU MANO Y LA CARICIO, RECARGO SU CABEZA EN LA SUYA.

You make me

Feel like I'm living a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

-Te amo Kurt- beso sus labios y se apartó. Cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a Kurt, era lo mas que podía hacer. Sería feliz, pero no como se imagino su vida junto a él. Avanzo lentamente hacia la puerta.

- Aguarden... ¿Qué...?- dijo Barbara corriendo a la maquina

- ¿algo malo?- pregunto Finn

- Al contrario... Chico sigue cantando – mando a Blaine exigentemente, mientras oprimía botones

- Claro...- se acerco rápido - Hhmmm you make me... feel

- ¡ya escucha! ¡ya escucha! Aún no puede moverse o hablar, pero esta escuchando todo lo que decimos.

- ¿así que aún hay esperanza?- preguntó Finn poniéndose de pie

- Demasiada, gracias señor...

- Joven, Blaine, Blaine Anderson- respondio emocionado el chico

- ¿usted fue algo importante para este chico?

- Se podria decir... Fuimos novios, mucho mas que solo una relación normal... Lo amo

- Ahora veo que lo que dicen en las peliculas es real, el amor lo puede todo.

- ¡hey Blaine! ¡espera!- grito Finn corriendo detrás del chico de rulos

Girándose hacia atrás, estaba ya apunto de salir del hospital - ¿si?- preguntó

- ¿quieres que te lleve? Me queda de paso- se ofreció timidamente

- Mmm... Claro...

BLAINE SUBIO AL ASIENTO DEL COPILOTO MIENTRAS FINN MANEJO, GRAN PARTE DEL CAMINO PERMANECIERON CALLADOS... POQUE AMBOS SABÍAN DE QUE DEBÍAN HABLAR.

- ¿como va todo en NYADA?

- Fantastico, fueron comprensibles sabiendo que no tenía mucho de haber salido de prisión, pero Rachel ha sido una ayuda inigualable, es una chica grandiosa, este tiempo que hemos vivido juntos ha sido increíble... Aunque... Espero que no te moleste que este con ella todo el dia

- Para nada, la boda sera pronto, la hemos tenido que retrasar, pero si sera... El ejercito me ha quitado mucho tiempo. Perdóname Blaine, no me disculpare por odiarte cuando nos engañaste a todos, pero si porque ni siquiera te deje explicarte, fuimos mejores amigos y te odie, eso no es un amigo... Se que Kurt te ama, apesar de su memoria el volvera, lo se, estaran juntos.

- Eso espero... Gracias... Y me merecía ser odiado por mis tonterias, pero eso ha pasado, ahora la preferencia es Kurt y su salud.

-después él te llevo a una casa del árbol muy lejos de aquí... Me contaste que era un sitio hermoso... Pasaron tiempo juntos y jamás trato de sobrepasarse contigo, solo llegaban a los besos si es lo que tu querías- Finn tomo la mano de Kurt, sabía que lo escuchaba aunque no respondía -¿sabías que tuviste tu primera vez con él? Siempre has dicho que te reservarías a la persona ideal para hacerlo, lo echaron de su hogar por ser gay, vivió con nosotros un tiempo- tenía el propósito de que su hermano recordara ese último año, mas que nada a Blaine -¿sabes porque insisto en esto? Yo también odie a Blaine por lo de Burt... Pero no fue su intensión, luego se enamoro de ti y cambio radicalmente la persona que era... Quiero lo mejor pra ti y lo sabes, él es lo mejor para ti, y no dejaría que cualquiera se acercara a mi hermanito- rio bajo para si mismo, a Kurt le molestaba que le tratase como al menos, solo se llevaban unos meses.

Estaba apunto de levantarse, pero llamo su atención que sus labios se levantaron un poco, mostrando una sonrisa... Sus dedos presionaron levemente su mano...

-Se qué quieres respuestas Hummel, es verdad, ambos nos hicimos gays-

-no tienes que ser tan dura Santana- dijo Rachel molesta

-déjame terminar Berry... Kurt, te quiero muchisimo, pero lo nuestro jamas iba a funcionar, en cambio, encontramos al amor de nuestras vidas, tu a la persona que siempre soñaste, Blaine soporta ver contigo la cenicienta coof la peor pelicula de la historia cooof cuantas veces se te antoje... Porque en la escena del baile, siempre toma tu mano y te invita al centro de la pista, a la sala en realidad, este quien este... Si lo se, muy cursi

-ademas... Entro a NYADA, es un cantante y musico ideal, siempre esta contento e impresiona a todos. En tu gira se aseguro de él no destacar, todo eras tú... Apesar de poderse hacer famoso por medio de ti no lo hizo... Porque tu eras mejor que él, siempre lo decía... Romántico...- la chica aplaudio levemente

-cursi- se quejo la latina

El chico movio su mano en señal de que seguía escuchando la conversación, era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento.

-Se que seguro no sabes de mi, pero eres mi unicornio... Me presento... Me llamo Brittany, tengo 2 hijos, Armando, Angeles, Saori y Sergio, Karen ... Aunque dos son tuyos... O tres-

Kurt fruncio el ceño... Todas se emocionaron por este movimiento nuevo, Brittany se apresuro a explicar.

-veras, en México los conocimos, tu te enamoraste de Karen y Saori, unas niñas perfectas, aunque maltratadas... Llegaron a Ohio y nos los volvimos a encontrar... Sergio es un hijo perdido de Blaine y su sueño es tenerlos de hijos, aunque por el momento tenemos que esperar. Los chicos los aman, son los padres ideales-

Pasaron las horas, Barbara entro a la habitación pidiendo a las chicas que lo dejaran descansar, y simplemente le maravillo que el joven Hummel ya hacia diversos gestos con su rostro y movía sin problemas sus manos.

-tuve que confesar- Sue suspiro rendida -acepte que manipule las votaciones de las nacionales y ¿adivina? ND resulto ganadores... Que emoción, si claro. En fin, esperaremos a que estes mejor para darles la noticia al glee club y celebrar que no los disolví, asi que no le digas nadie... Bueno, como si pudieras-

Kurt saco la lengua y rio un poco... Ya podia entre abrir los ojos y ver solamente la oscura sombra de la mujer a su lado.

-yo tambien te quiero porcelana- se acerco a la puerta y la dejo a la mitad -¿sabes? Ese chico Anderson esta loco por ti, él no quería colaborar en esto pero se le obligo, todo el tiempo decía "Kurt esto, Kurt aquello" si eres un 5% inteligente de lo que yo soy y lo perdonas... Cuídalo-

-Soy primo de Sebastian Smythe, yo ayude a inculpar a Blaine en un delito que no hizo, lo siento. Hace años hizo cosas horrendas, un buscado por la ley... Lo veo el dia de hoy y no es nada de eso, todos dicen que tu lo cambiaste, no se... - Jonathan, el doctor encargado del caso de Blaine había confesado que inculpo de algo falso -¿te cuento como es que salio?- Kurt asintio -llame a Nathalia, y todos los que lo condenaron a la carcel a verlo secretamente y convivir con él, se dieron cuenta de que no es para nada igual, y despues de muchas sesiones se tomo la dicision de pedir su libertad, esto fue difícilmente aprobado, y aunque esta en constante observamiento se ha visto su increíble mejora-

-y por fin vengo yo, Kurt, sigo en prisión, quiza sea lo ideal, pero yo fui el que obligo a Blaine a todo eso, perdoname, se que nada podra pagar lo que cometi, pero te quiero muchisimo, mas de lo que crees, hablo enserio. Nada me haría mas feliz que verlos juntos, cuando los vi cantando y despues besarse en Dalton, me dio envidia... Porque pense, jamas podre tener algo real como eso- solo Sebastian con voz notablemente avergonzada -me tengo que ir, sali por unas horas para venir a verte, ahora regresare a mi vida... Cuidate-

La habitación quedo de nuevo sola, el chico miro hacia la ventana y sonrio enormemente cuando ya pudo distinguir los calidos colores frente a él... Un poco distorsionados... Pero hermosos.

Kurt se encontraba dormido, aún se le dificultaba el dormir, pero ya estaba trabajando con ello. El sonido de una guitarra resonó entre sus oídos, trato de abrir los ojos pero resulto imposible... Solo una silueta borrosa de un chico ruloso sentado en su camilla.

_**¿Qué tal el primer capitulo de MDS? Esta todo raro, pero bonito :3**_

_**¡REVIEWS! Recuerden leerlo en fb en Klaine Forever Latino**_

_**Recuerda unirte al grupo del fic, hay spoilers, noticias, juegos y mucho mas :D**_

_** / groups/APDUSH**_

_**ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**_

_***-¿porque el Elizabeth?-**_

_**-Era el nombre de tu madre-**_

_**Kurt abrio la boca y rio, acción imitada por el otro -woow... Aqui hay magia-**_

_**-No, no... No creo en la magia, aqui hay quimica-**_

_**-Blaine... ¿enserio me amas?-**_

_**-Mas que a nada en el mundo, y es mucho decir para mi pasado- tomo sus manos y les repartio diminutos besos -y prometi siempre cuidar de ti, asi sera-***_

_***-¿cuándo? Cuando te topes con Dani al recoger a los niños, oh mira Brittany, vivi con ella una aventura hace unos años-**_

_**-¿estas seguro de que era ella?-**_

_**-completamente-***_

_***-no tengo miedo de lo que me hagan.**_

_**-¿Quién dijo que tú? Si te niegas, mañana no habra mas Kurt Hummel- rio divertido, mientras mi alma callo al suelo.***_


	2. De vuelta

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**De vuelta**_

El extraño chico comenzó a cantar…

Made a wrong turn

Once or twice

Dug my way out

Blood and fire

Bad decisions

That's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Sin querer en realidad abrirlos… me forcé a observarlo atentamente con los ojos… sentí un escalofrio recorrer mi cuerpo.

Mistreated

Misplaced, missunderstood

Miss know it, it's all good

It didn't slow me down

Mistaken

Always second guessing

Underestimated

Look I'm still around

Este era el chico del que me habían hablado, este es "el amor de mi vida"

Pretty pretty please

Don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than, less than perfect

Pretty pretty please

If you ever ever feel

Like you're nothing

You're perfect to me

-Así que tu eres el famoso Blaine Anderson-

-a tu servicio- hizo una reverencia, como sabía que le encantaban

Kurt se sonrojo al instante, pero su semblante era serio -Sere claro, todos me han contado fragmentos de nuestra historia, y debo admitir que es... Hhmm... ¿linda? Pero mi mente sigue siendo hetero, yo soy hetero, amo a las mujeres-

-esperare por ti todo el tiempo que necesites- tomo su mano, a lo que ambos se estremecieron

-No puedo creer que este en este horrible lugar, entiende que nunca volverá a haber nada entre nosotros-

-arriesgaste tu vida por mi ¿hay algo mas que necesites para saber que nuestro amor es verdadero? Sera complicado, pero Kurt, te prometo que tendremos la vida que siempre soñamos juntos-

-¿no lo entiendes? No soy ese Kurt-

-lo eres, puede que no recuerdes algunas cosas, pero eso cambiara-

-¿Como?- Kurt se dio cuenta de su estado... Estaba completamente normal, podía oír y verlo a la perfeción, esto cambio repentinamente con su visita.

-Veamos... Nos conocimos en la playa, tu bufanda y lentes volaron por el viento, pero yo los atrape y le fueron entregados majestad...- Conocía como enamorar a Kurt de nuevo, esto era lo indicado.

-Basta...- aparto su mano de la de Blaine, trato de sentarse y lo logro una sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro, Blaine se dio cuanta de esto y lo ayudo a apoyarse

-Bien… mírate has mejorado muy rápido.

Kurt trato de ignorar lo que sentía y utilizo todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie, poco a poco lo hizo, Blaine tenia sus manos una adelante y una atrás para protegerlo. Cuando lo logro Kurt rio de emoción y Blaine hizo lo mismo. Dio unos cuando pasos lentos, muy pequeños y desviados. El ojiazul quería superar esto solo, pero se dio cuenta de que no era posible, ya que con cada paso sentía que la razón por la que le era posible caminar, eran esos ojos avellana que con solo verlo le traían confianza. Pero seguía en negación, entonces con sus manos aparto las del morocho para que se fuera un poco lejos, Blaine no se opuso, pero si se proecupo un poco. Kurt siguió caminando, logro llegar a la ventana y de pronto resbalo, ya esperaba el choque contra el suelo, el dolor que le vendría, pero en vez de esto sintió unos brazos sujetándolo, el chico estaba frente suyo evitando esa caída. Se dejo ayudar y estuvo de pie de nuevo, alado suyo estaba la ventana.

Alli se podia ver claramente un campo lleno de flores rojas y amarillas -¿porqué este paisaje me trae algo...? No se... Siento como que...-

-Yo siempre te obsequie flores de esos colores, se cuanto te gustan-

-No puedo creer que ame a un asesino y alguien que hizo tanto mal a otras personas.

Blaine suspiro –se todo lo que hice, soy un estúpido, pero he cambiado, me cambiaste y lo sabes.

Kurt no tuvo otra opción mas que pedir a Blaine que lo ayudara a caminar a su camilla, avanzaron lentamente haste estar allí de nuevo, Kurt se hecho para atrás quedando y comenzo a soltar unas lagrimas. Blaine al darse cuenta lo abrazo por detras, no lo evito, solo estuvieron en esta posición largo rato. Cuando por fin sintio que ya no había mas llanto le susurro al oído -te amo-

Kurt se giro, quedaron de frente a frente muy cerca el uno del otro, sintiendo esa tibia respiración y casi el latir de sus corazones que demandaban ser escuchados.

-Debes entender Ben, que esto es extraño para mi-

-Mi nombre es Blaine-

Suspiro y miro al suelo -a eso me refiero, lo siento-

-¿Quiéres ver el diario de Noah? Traje mi laptop, eso siempre te anima-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Te conozco... ¿qué puedo decir?-

-¿te parece si mejor comemos algo? Tengo hambre-

-¿uvas? ¿slushie de cereza? ¿tacos?- preguntó muy servicial el morocho

-Enserio, creo que lo único que haces es leerme la mente-

-¿comida china?-

-me equivoque ¡la destesto!-

-lo se, solo estoy jugando, al igual que se que te gustan este tipo de bromas- vio como ya no salían mas lagrimas

Kurt rio cubriendose la boca con un poco de verguenza -Ok, di lo que quieras, jamas sabras cuantas mudas de ropa llevo a mis conciertos-

-Tres, porque temes el salir a escena sudando-

-epoca del año preferida-

-primavera-

-color favorito-

-purpura-

-¿Cómo me hice famoso?-

-te escucharon cantando en un bar-

-¿Quiénes son mis mejores amigas?-

-Rachel y Mercedes

-Mi nombre completo

-¿enserio?- Blaine rio ante la mirada insistente de Kurt -Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-

-¿porque el Elizabeth?-

-Era el nombre de tu madre-

Kurt abrio la boca y rio, acción imitada por el otro -woow... Aqui hay magia-

-No, no... No creo en la magia, aqui hay quimica-

-Blaine... ¿enserio me amas?-

-Mas que a nada en el mundo, y es mucho decir para mi pasado- tomo sus manos y les repartio diminutos besos -y prometi siempre cuidar de ti, asi sera-

-Dime que no estoy loco, que no me quieres solo por mi exito y que esto no es una gran farsa-

Blaine saco un collar de su bolsillo, y saco uno igual de su cuello, se lo entrego y dijo -este era... Es nuestro pacto de amor eterno, lo hicimos hace unos meses-

-no puedo creerlo, ¿enserio llegue a sentir lo que es verdaderamente amar?-

-solo confia en mi principe... Porque... Eres tu, el principe azul, que yo soñe... Eres tu la dulce ilusión...-

Pero la canción fue detenida por unos suaves labios que ahora posaban los suyos... Kurt rodeo la cintura de Blaine y él acuno su rostro, como era costumbre hacerlo... Se separaron para tomar aire, pero poco despues continuaron. Al terminar hicieron presente un dulce sonido humedo que dejo a ambos hambrientos de mas, pero por ahora solo bastaba el deleitarse en los ojos del otro...

-¿sabias que tienes unos ojos hermosos?- susurro Blaine muy cerca de sus labios

-¿enserio...?- ya se estaba empezando a llevar por su corazón.

-Si, pero los mios son mas-

Kurt fruncio el ceño no entendiendo, y de pronto algo golpeo su cabeza, como si algo forzara en entrar, su ser volcarse y recuperarse despues de una larga carrera que habia terminado la primera fase.

-¿Blaine...?- pregunto el castaño

-si, asi me llamo-

-no, me refiero a que ¿eres tú?-

-no comprendo...-

-Blaine... Blaine, Blaine ¡Blaine Devon Anderson!- se abalanzo sobre el chico y lloro en su hombro, el otro aun desconcertado devolvio el gesto -todo vuelve... Teenage dream, candles, Sebastian, Elliott, las nacionales, la graduación, los niños, Papá...-

-¿estas queriendo decir que...?-

-Blaine, hiciste lo imposible para los doctores, me has hecho recuperar la memoria- Kurt tomo el rostro de Blaine y lo empujo hacia si, para saborearlo de vuelta, porque mientras mas lo hacia, mas sentia tener todo de vuelta.

-Todo listo, fue un placer- respondio Barbara después de entregar un foulder con los permisos de salida

-El nuestro señorita, ha sido muy amable- respondio Carole -Finn, hijo, ya se hace tarde, adelantate con tu hermano a la escuela, yo tomare un taxi a casa-

Finn asintio y jalo a Kurt del brazo hasta su auto -espera ¿a donde vamos? Yo estudio en NY- reprocho Kurt entendiendo que no iban al aeropuerto.

-El glee club te tiene una sorpresa-

-no es como si hubiera sido algo grave.

-Lo fue, estuviste apunto de morir. No recordabas nada ¿o es que ya lo olvidaste?.

-recuerdo todo, fue espantoso-

Cuando bajo del auto, muchas cámaras y reporteros ya estaban ahí, preguntaban acerca de su salud y lo incomunicado que había estado. Lo único que logro decirles fue que estuvo grave, si, pero ahora estaba normal, listo para ofrecerles mas de Kurt Hummel, pidió una disculpa a sus fans, de los cuales había resivido muchísimas cartas y mensajes, aun videos en youtube y seguidores en twitter. Ya no pudo continuar porque la puerta de esa secundaria lo llamo, debía entrar y pidió privacidad de los medios de comunicación, la cual le fue concedida.

Al llegar a Mckinley, se encontro con la tipica escuela que recordaba, estudiantes conversando y riendo, entre los casilleros y pasillos, era bastante hogareño, extrañaba esos sentimientos que solo este lugar traía. Al entrar a la sala de coro, globos calleron del cielo y serpentinas con confetti le empaparon, espantasuegras sonaron por todos lados y gritos emocionados.

Solo rio y abrazo a Santana que estaba frente suyo -¿sabes? Fue raro sentir de nuevo que eras mi novia-

-fue exitante seguramente- dijo la latina -extrañabas a snixx.

-Si te soy sincero, esto ayudo porque recordé tanto de nuestra historia que ya no recordaba, seguimos siendo amigos pero abandonamos esos recuerdos, no quiero hacerlo mas.

-Te entiendo- la chica le beso la mejilla y camino hacia su silla

Y aunque estaba consciente de sus recuerdos habían cosas que estaban borrosas, sin embargo no le dio importancia, se encontraba de nuevo en la vida. Tomo asiento junto con todos mientras Mr Shue escribia en el pizarrón -Kurt Hummel-

-Este es el momento en que debemos decirle a Kurt cuanto lo extrañamos y amamos, agradeciendo que este con vida y completamente normal, esa es al razón por la que en este dia nos acompañan Santana, Brittany, Finn y Rachel.

-no lo conozco- dijo Kitty algo confundida

-¿Qué no recuerdas que fuimos a hablar para que dejaran a Blaine libre?- le pregunto Marley

-¿es él Blaine?- pregunto sarcástica la rubia

-Kitty, se que nuestra relación de amigas a mejorado, pero deberías saber que el sarcasmo no sirve para nada.

-Claro que sirve- dijo Sam -¿qué hay de cuando no quieres que alguien sepa si dices o no la verdad? El sarcasmo funciona perfecto

-olvidenlo, estoy fingiendo, claro que se quien es- siguió Kitty –el chico que salio del closet, la super estrella internacional.

-¡Que bueno que lo recordaste!- dijo Marley

-Si, yo no vivo encerrada en mi casa viendo los juegos del hambre con gatitos que adopte en la esquina.

-¡Silencio!- demando Santana acercándose a Brittany

-mi bebé unicornio debe estar feliz, pero no ha visto a Brittana en acción- dijo Brittany mientras Santana caminaba al centro del salón

-enseñame- contesto Kitty retante

watch?v=hXraTtoqKXA&hd=1

Todos aplaudieron, se sentía esa familia… todo de vuelta. Quinn se levanto de su lugar llamando la atención de todos

-Debo decirles algo, mi papá es dueño de una compañía horrible, se encargan de destruir a las personas, se organizan robos y cosas espantosas, me quiere hacerme unir a ellos, pero yo no quiero, me opuse- Rachel tomo la mano de su ahora amiga –queria que estuvieran al tanto, para que me ayuden por cualquier cosa mala que se llegue a presentar.

-Sabes que siempre contaras con nosotros- dijo Puck con muchas voces apoyándolo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, todos miraron hacia alla y se percataron de que Sue acaba de entrar al aula. Kurt recordó cuando ella lo fue a visitar… iba a dar la noticia…

-Hola horribles personitas, esa canción no fue nada de mi gusto, ¡pero que digo! Nada de lo que hacen me agrada. Las nacionales son en unos meses y han logrado llegar lejos. El año pasado perdieron y todos saben que el culpable fue Blaine- dijo apuntando al chico que estaba molesto por el comentario –pero vengo a entregarles esto- dio una señal y unas animadoras entraron cargando el trofeo nacional del 2012, todos se sorprendieron, pero ninguno comprendia la situación –Porcelana ¿Por qué no les explicas todo? Yo me ire antes de que vomite- Sue salio de la habitación y Kurt paso aselante emocionado.

-Sue decidio admitir que hizo trampa en las votaciones- dijo mientras sonreía -¡nosotros ganamos!- grito, todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron, algunos gritaron y se abrazaron.

-Espera ¿quieres decir que somos campeones nacionales?- pregunto Tina

-Siempre lo fueron- respondo Will abrazando a Kurt

-ok... esto es asombroso…- dijo Rachel casi llorando –debemos celebrar…

-¿estas pensando en lo que yo?- la cuestiono Marley tomándola de la mano.

watch?v=GU3Hc4rHiTg&hd=1

-¿De verdad disfrutas de esto?- pregunto Sue a Kurt viendo la presentación

-Demasiado-

-¿es exagerado no? Cantar de pronto porque ganaron- después de bufar se fue alborotando e cabello del castaño

Cuando esto finalizo todos seguían celebrando, habían ganado unas nacionales y ya venían las siguientes.

-Todos lo han hecho bien, pero nunca crean que me podran superar- Blaine entro señalandose a si mismo, la música empezó a sonar y canto despues de besar la mano de Kurt

watch?v=K2xN1oUiGoQ&hd=1

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

I want to vanish inside your Kiss

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time

Tomo su cintura y con la otra su mano, moviéndose lentamente

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you until my dying day

Todos guardaban silencio, Rachel y Mercedes estaban emocionadas por su amigo, algunos lloraban y otros solo sonreían.

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

And our world revolves around you

Kurt unió a el, mientras se paseaban por el lugar, recordando toda su historia… que por unos momentos creyó olvidar

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Cuando simplemente se enamoro de él…

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather

Su primera vez

And stars may collide.

But I love you ( I love you)

Until the end of time (until the end of time)

Ese engaño…

Come what may

Come what may

Y simplemente el amor perduro

I will love you

I will love you

-te necesito... Nunca te apartes de mi- suplico en un susurro Blaine a Kurt

-Lo prometo... Te amo-

Y los aplausos aumentaron cuando sus labios se unieron en el tiempo exacto, de la forma que tenia que ser, lleno de pasión y felicidad, que no permitia a los dos pensar en otro lugar mas que ese sitio.

-Vamos a casa cariño- guiño el ojo Blaine -Vamos a NY, nos queda mucho por delante-

-¿estan conscientes de que esto es super mega raro?- pregunto Kurt tratando de razonar todo

-Lo se, pero es la verdad, ya hicimos las pruebas de ADN- respondio Santana -yo y Blaine nos follamos al ser niños-

-ademaaaas- grito Blaine cambiando el tema -ya esta todo listo para poder adoptar a Sergio, Karen y Saori- Kurt abrio los ojos como platos

-¿estas diciendo que tu y yo...?-

-Quiza no, quiza después, pero esos niños necesitan un hogar ¿que mejor que nosotros? Por ahora Brittany y Santana se han hecho cargo de ellos.

-¿saben que solo somos estudiantes no? ¿como piensan mantener a mas?-

-trabajaremos- aseguro Blaine

-porfavor Blaine...- se acerco a el y tomo sus manos -sabes que los amo, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a algo peor- miro a Santana que estaba en otra de las sillas de salón de coro que ahora estaba vacio.

-Por mas que odie decirlo, Hummel tiene razón, ha sido casi imposible mantenerlos.

-¿pero entonces que haremos con ellos?- pregunto preocupado Blaine

-Pueden quedarse en alguna escuela que se haga cargo de ellos todo el dia, iremos a visitarlos frecuentemente y quiza en unos años pueda darse.

-Vaya Kurt, eres el mas maduro de todos- dijo la latina mientras se levantaba y acomodaba su cabello -hecho pocerlana, me desare de los niños- tomo su bolso y se dirigio de nuevo a ellos –como a ustedes no les importa mi opinión- se alejo molesta. Kurt y Blaine intercambiaron miradas dudosas, Kurt la siguio.

-¿Qué tienes Santana?-

-nada ¿porqué preguntas?- siguio caminando por los pasillos llenos

-te conozco, porfavor- ella se volteo y cruzo los brazos

-Dijimos que utilizaríamos nuestro pasado para hacer las cosas bien- rodo los ojos y se acerco a él, le hablo en voz baja -¿recuerdas a Dani?

*FLASHBACK*

-Sue dijo mi rutina era un asco- la chica morena azoto su casillero

-Es una estúpida, fue asombrosa- dijo Kurt mientras la tomaba de la cintura

-es solo que yo siendo de primer año no merezco ser la capitana. Ademas, ya regreso Danielle, es de tercero y lo admito, buena, y wanky…

-¿Qué?.

-Nada- dijo rápido -pero no debió haberme emocionado. Y pensandolo bien tambien esta Quinn asi que ya no tengo de donde ganar.

-Hola ¿eres Santana Lopez?- miraron en dirección a la chica que hablaba

-si soy yo- dijo seria y con el tono de zorra que le pertenecía

-Soy Dani, ¿quieres acompañarme?- le ofrecio la mano, intercambio mirada con su novio, decidio seguirla ignorando su gesto y solo caminando a su lado -¿así que eres capitana?-

-No, Sue me quito esta mañana, supongo que para ponerte a ti-

-De hecho vengo para decirte que eres realmente linda-

Santana abrio los ojos y boca como platos -soy hetero, ¿no viste a mi novio?

-no importa, vine aqui a despedirme, me ire a NY, me becaron y permitieron empezar mi universidad justo ahora. Veras, practico patinaje sobre hielo y quiero ganar una medalla olimpica-

-wow, gran sueño, yo ni siquiera se patinar en suelo.

-¿quisieras venir a mi casa?- la pregunta no fue lo interesante, si nos los ojos que la recorrían de pies a cabeza

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-¡Tu nunca me dijiste que tuvieron sexo!- grito Kurt

-¿eso importa ahora? Fue mi primera chica... Quiza desde ese dia desconfie de lo que sentía por ti, de lo que era.

-debiste haberme dicho- Kurt seguia molesto –me engañaste y no lo supe- gruño enojado mientras trataba de calmarse

-como sea, el punto es que la vi, estaba con Brittany. No le hable pero se que ella también logro verme ¿crees que me recuerde?-

-no lo se, pero debes contarle a Brittany-

-lo hare- contesto dudosa

-Ya recorrimos 16 sitios diferentes ¿podriamos darnos por vencidos? Ya me canse- Brittany se acosto en el siento trasero del auto donde iban, quedando su cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica morena que estaba casi dormida

-¿cansarte de que? Blaine y yo lo hemos hecho todo- ya tambien sacudia el dolor de cabeza al castaño

-Ademas recuerda que hablamos de Armando y Angeles, asi que paciencia- Blaine freno el auto frente a una casa enorme "Guarderia de tiempo completo -reconoci mis tenis-"

-se ve lindo- dijo la rubia

-No mientas, a ti te gusto el nombre- Santana conocía a la perfeccion a la chica

Kurt y Blaine bajaron del auto, ya estaba oscureciendo, tocaron la puerta y de inmediato atendio una chica rubia, linda a decir verdad.

-Hola ¿vienen por algún niño?

-no, a pedir informes- repondio Blaine

-claro, veran cuidamos niños las 24 horas del dia, amo a todos asi que no es ninguna carga.

-¿Qué me dices de dejartelos unos años?- Pregunto Blaine nervioso, Kurt seguia callado.

-hey si no se harían cargo no debieron adoptar.

-No, no son nuestros- rio Blaine - son unos niños que conocimos y su cuidadora los maltrataba, ahora estan solos y no podemos acernos cargo.

-Ooh... Ya veo. Claro ¿los vendrian a visitar seguido?

-siempre que podamos- siguio hablando Blaine

-serían mil dolares al año por niño.

-creí que sería mas caro.

-Pero por ser una buena causa... Seran 100 dolares.

-wow ¿enserio? Es asombroso- el morocho firmo algunos papeles, no tardo demasiado.

-Pueden recorrer el lugar si gustan- dijo la chica mientras guardaba las cosas. Caminaron por alrededor y se dieron cuenta de que era un lugar hogareño, como una mansión.

Ya era noche cuando regresaron al auto.

-¿Qué tienes? Te noto extraño- pregunto a Kurt

-Nada... Estoy cansado, es todo.

Cuando entraron, Blaine les explico todo, hasta lo mas insignificante.

-parece asombroso ¿alguien que se oponga a que este es el lugar?- pregunto Santana

-De hecho... ¿notaron que hay muchos mosquitos?- dijo Kurt

-porfavor Kurt- se quejo la latina -aqui sera.

-Pero Santana...

-¿si? Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ellos-

-Yo tambien, pero escucha.

-¿Qué? ¡dilo ya!-

-El sonido, aquí pasan muchos camiones que los molestarían- contesto Kurt, todos lo miraron confundidos

-¿Enserio?- pregunto la morena –aqui será a no ser que te opongas por algo razonable

-Nada, eso creo...

-aquí sera entonces, hecho- confirmo Brittany mientras arrancaba el auto. Estaban ya en NY, Santana y Brittany habían decidido quedarse ahi un tiempo, para estar al pendientes de Kurt y descubrir su verdadero propósito.

Después de una pequeña despedida de los niños, que duro aproximadamente un dia entero, los llevaron a la guarderia, Kurt convencio a Santana de ayudarla a buscar un hotel mientras los otros dejaban a los niños, diciendo que seria menos duro, pero en realidad solo quería contarle algo...

-¡¿Porqué no lo dijiste?!- grito molesta

-No supe que hacer, solo contestame una cosa ¿Britt sabe acerca de ella?- se defendio el castaño, pero su amiga guardo silencio -lo sabia-

-se lo dire- afirmo segura

-¿cuándo? Cuando te topes con Dani al recoger a los niños, oh mira Brittany, vivi con ella una aventura hace unos años-

-¿estas seguro de que era ella?-

-completamente-

-agggh, lo hare, solo dame tiempo-

-no te daría todo, pero la vida transcurre.

_**¿les gusto? ¿verdad que si? xD 3 vienen COSAS MALAS en el próximo capitulo 3:**_

_**Los adelantos son…**_

_**Blaine se une al mal! *tan tan taaaaaaaan***_

_**Kurt también *queeeeee?***_

_**Ya entenderán ¡no se lo pierdan!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	3. Manchados De Sangre

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**Manchados De Sangre**_

-Gracias por aceptarme aqui- dijo Blaine mientras se sentaba en la mesa con Kurt, Rachel y Finn.

-si todos los dias hay cenas que tu prepares como esta, bienvenido- rio Rachel

-así sera señorita Berry- hizo una pequeña reverencia, lo que le fascino a la chica.

-¿podrias decirme que paso en el ejercito?- pregunto Kurt dando un sorbo al cafe

-renuncie, era espantoso, no solo por la exigencia si no que no era mi lugar, audicionare para NYADA, con Blaine, espero.

-claro que audicionare, pero debemos pensar en que quiza no acepten a alguien que estuvo en prisión.

-Podremos hacerlo- Kurt tomo su mano -¿y cuando es la boda?-

-dos semanas- sonrio Rachel

-asombroso, no puedo resistir- Kurt estaba emocionado, su mejor amiga y hermano se casarían pronto, y debía asegurarse de que todo fuera perfecto.

-¿y ustedes?- pregunto Finn

Blaine tosio el agua que estaba tomando, no era que le incomodara, si no los nervios -¿Qué?-

-Su boda- afirmo Rachel divertida

-iniciamos nuestra relación de nuevo hace unos dias ¿podrían esperar?- dijo Kurt

Finn y Rachel rieron ante el nerviosismo de ambos chicos. La cena fue hermosa, la conversación y el ambiente era lo que hacía todo perfecto, y anhelaban que esta fuera su rutina por un largo tiempo... Pero ellos no sabían que esto que ahora parecía increíble podía cambiar en un dos por tres...

-te amo Blaine...- susurro Kurt cuando ya estaban acostados en la cama apunto de dormir. Blaine lo rodeo con sus brazos e hizo un camino de besos de su cuello hasta la mitad de su espalda –gracias por ayudarme con lo de mi memoria, por atenderme ahora con los medicamentos necesarios, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, no me volvere a arriesgar a perderte-

-Yo también Kurt, te lo prometo, es mi pacto de amor- Unieron sus collares por unos segundos, reafirmando esta promesa, para finalmente caer en un profundo y placentero sueño.

Podía cambiar en un dos por tres... Y estas que podrían parecer insignificantes palabras, cambiaran el curso de su vida.

-¿no se te olvida tu porfolios?- preguntó Kurt mientras acompañaba a Blaine a la puerta.

-Maletín, portafolios suena muy profesional, y no, aqui lo llevo-

Kurt comenzo a arreglar el moño de su novio -se que lo lograras, tu audición para un programa de TV, iria pero no puedo porque tengo una presentación en NYADA para recuperar los meses perdidos y...

-hey no te preocupes, lo entiendo, te amo- se inclino y dio un pequeño beso en sus labios

-Yo tambien- y lo vio subirse al auto y alejarse un poco para cerrar la puerta.

Narra Blaine.

Esta es una oportunidad única, quiza así me acepten en NYADA, solo pido estar con Kurt... Veo los arboles pasar y los pajarillos cantar, los enormes edificios que no puedo alcanzar a ver, pero algo de todo esto no me tiene comodo, trato de recordar si olvide algo pero no es así.

Aguarden... Esas patrullas ¿me siguen? Juro que vienen detras de mi desde hace buen rato, ya encendieron la sirena, si, soy yo ¿es que no circulo hoy? ¿de que hablas? Tu circulas todos los dias ¿una luz averiada? Es de dia... Solo me dendre.

Estacione y baje del auto, detras de mi ellos tambien bajaron.

-¿ocurre algo oficial?- pregunte inquieto

-¿eres Blaine Devon anderson?- me preguntó, algo dudoso asentí con la cabeza. De pronto me tomaron por los brazos, me trate de soltar pero fue imposible, me llavaron a la fuerza a su auto, arrancaron rápido. Si supieran que puedo quitarme estas esposas que me pusieron sin que se den cuenta, su supieran que puedo escapar e irme a casa, que puedo golpearlos y librarme de esto, pero no lo hago porque temo que sean policias verdaderos y mi buena voluntad que tengo hasta ahora sea manchada. Veo edificios y edificios pasar, hasta que por fin nos detenemos en una casa peculiar, como en ruinas. Trato de no mostrar mi miedo, cuando yo atacaba a alguien y se asustaba era mucho mas fácil controlarlo. Me sacaron a empujones y metieron a ese lugar, estaba sucio pero por dentro parecia una oficina cualquiera, me llevaron hasta una habitación al fondo.

-lo tenemos- dijeron arrojandome al suelo.

-Gracias muchachos, pueden irse- los hombres salieron y me dejaron con este que vestía de negro y tenía en su escritorio cuchillos, uno en su mano en peculiar estaba manchado de sangre -toma asiento- dijo mientras limpio con un pañuelo blanco el liquido rojo. En estos momentos lo único que inunda mi alma es una palabra, Kurt, solo deseo que este a salvo, y no se si esto podría afectar lo que he logrado por él.

-¿Me harías un favor? O escoge un cuchillo para matar...

-¿Qué quiere de mi?- pregunto con terror interior, pero mi seguridad exterior es mas fuerte, eso creo yo.

-Se quien eres, Blaine Anderson, asaltante, secuestrador, asesino, violador, de todo, de los mas reconocidos en la historia, felicidades... Y lo dejaste, aún no lo entiendo, pero te necesito, debemos matar al lider de la agencia APM, Ambiente Para el Mundo, por razones secretas, eres el único que puede hacerlo.

-lo siento, pero ya no hago nada de eso.

-quiza no me escuchaste ¿quieres escoger un cuchillo para cortar cabezas?

-no tengo miedo de lo que me hagan.

-¿Quién dijo que tú? Si te niegas, mañana no habra mas Kurt Hummel- rio divertido, mientras mi alma callo al suelo.

-¿Qué...?- y mi actuación quebro, porque si la vida de mi amado esta en riesgo no hay nada que pueda hacer -¿acaso no tienen alguien mas?- digo casi llorando

-¡¿aceptas o no?!- me grita

Y sin pensarlo demasiado respondo -¿Qué quieren que haga?-

Narra Kurt.

Escuche la puerta abrirse, suelo temblar al escucharla, y es que aún ciertos sonidos extraños me atormetan, al igual que la obscuridad, es por eso que en nuestra habitación Blaine y yo tenemos luz de noche. Él ha sido pasiente, le pedi espacio, aún no soy capaz de exitarme sin imaginarme lo peor, es extraño, pero estar en el hospital fue aterrador para mi. Finn y Rachel ya estan sentados a la mesa y yo sirvo, me encanta cocinar asi que eso es lo que yo hago, mientras ellos se encargan del resto del aseo. Veo a Blaine entrar y tomar asiento junto al que sería mi lugar, me siento y comienzo a servir el agua.

-Hay que orar- dice Finn tomando la mano de Rachel y con la otra la de Blaine

-Finn sabes que no creo en Dios- confirmo antes de cualquier cosa

-Pero yo si, ademas, cheesus me ayudo bastante ¿Quién dice que Dios no podria hacerlo?-

Me rindo y tomo la mano de Blaine y Rachel, cerramos los ojos mientras mi hermano habla, no presto atención a lo que dice porque el ligero temblor de la mano de mi novio me distrae, lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados y noto como muerde sus labios, solo lo hace cuando esta verdaderamente nervioso.

-amen- dicen todos y yo reacciono, comienzan a comer

-Estoy pensando en aceptar un trabajo- digo sin rodeos

-No- me indica Finn serio

-¿Porqué? NYADA no me satisface-

-Luchaste... Lucharon porque estuvieras ahi- dice señalandonos a Blaine y a mi, de nuevo el juega con su tenedor y los guisantes, esta bastante distraido

-El trabajo es de Vogue y...

-¡Vogue! ¡debes estar bromeando! ¡acepta! ¡podras mostrar tu talento!- Grita Rachel emocionada

-¡Rachel!- Finn se molesta y respira -escucha Kurt, los doctores dijeron que no debes tener ningún trabajo que te altere o algo así

-lo cual no haría, Vogue, solo diseñaría ¿hay algún problema?-

-Blaine, habla con Kurt- Finn lo mira fijamente pero él sigue en su mundo

-Blaine...- lo muevo un poco hasta que regresa -¿Qué tienes?

-Nada, nada- asegura mientras come.

La discusión se separa a otro tema, pero en mi cabeza solo ronda el nerviosismo inedito de esto.

Despues de recoger los trastos, encendemos el televisor y nos recostamos, cada quien con su respectiva pareja. Blaine no me habla, parece inseguro cada que tomo su mano o me recargo en él... Algo anda mal. Tiemblo, de nuevo llaman a la puerta, Rachel atiende y solo escucho gritos emocionados, todos nos levantamos y vemos a Sam y Mercedes con maletas en las manos, todos corremos y saludamos, incluso Blaine recobra la vida.

-Espero que no se muden porque no hay espacio- bromea Finn

-No, venimos a saludar, tengo casa cerca de aqui y Sam junto conmigo viviremos alli- todos compartieron miradas complices ¿es que samcedes había regresado? Nisiquiera sabían si alguna vez habían estado juntos en realidad

-wow eso es asombroso- grita Rachel -tendre una amiga con la que hablar.

-Pero antes, no he dicho lo siento Blaine- El rubio se acerco a Blaine y lo vio directamente -Lo siento- todos reimos y seguimos hablando mientras ellos se abrazan y lloran a los hombros del otro, veo como caminan en otra dirección, pero no le doy importancia. Nos desvelamos solo hablando acerca de la trayectoria del disco de Mercedes, como su productor en un tiempo no la quizo por su cuerpo y amenazo con usar a alguiena mas en la portada, hasta que ahora tenia ya su carrera asegurada. Sam por su parte tenia unos dias de vacaciones, para despues regresar a Mckinley y graduarse antes de las nacionales, su sueño era ser modelo y poderse ver en un camión publico, ser un éxito.

Durmieron con nosotros este dia, Finn no les dejo irse por la hora. Me levante temprano para prepararle el desayuno a Blaine, pero cuando llego a la cocina el ya esta cocinando algo, me acerco y le tomo los hombros.

-Mmm- digo con dulzura -huele delicioso ¿Qué haces? Yo te prepararía el desayuno.

-Creo que debemos turnarnos- susurra dandome un beso en la mejilla, yo lo observo atentamente, esta sudando apesar de no hacer nada de calor.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto directamente

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunta como no dandole importancia

-Sabes de lo que hablo- afirmo seguro

Su celular suena y el contesta -si, claro, lo siento, ya voy- toma su saco, se lo pone y corre por su maletín, lo sigo mientras me dice -se me ha hecho tarde, una junta que olvide- avanzamos a la puerta y me besa en los labios -ahi esta el desayuno, lo siento, te amo- y lo veo alejarse de nuevo... Esto esta mal.

Narra Blaine

-Al fin llegas Blaine- me retuerso ante su grave voz -¿pensaste en lo que dije?-

-Si, ya esta todo calculado- saco un papel de mi maletin y lo pongo en su escritorio -Vera, el hombre al que usted quiere atrapar es conocido del padre de un amigo, pero vive bastante lejos. ¿como tenerlo cerca? Tan simple como el hecho de una boda, dos chicos que son muy amigos de mi amigo que tiene su padre que es conocido del hombre se casaran, sera invitado y lo atrapare, lo traere acá.

-No entendi ni la mitad de lo que dijiste, di nombres-

-Finn y Rachel se casaran, su amigo Sam ira, su padre tambien y él llevara como bonus a su conocido que es el hombre que busca- digo ya agotado

-Bien, hazlo-

-Solo debo recordarle nuestro trato...- digo nervioso

-No tocare al cuello de tortuga, ahora adios-

Me voy rapido, cierro la puerta y cierro los ojos ¿Que se supone que estoy haciendo?

Narra Kurt

-Buenos dias- digo en voz baja

-¿Qué quiere?-

Su voz grave me aterra -¿Puedo saber que es este lugar?

Se quita los lentes y me mira duramente-¿te atreves a preguntar eso? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿sabes con quien estas hablando?

No tengo la respuesta para nada asi que niego con la cabeza mientras suelto un muy bajo –no.

-¿no eres el noviesillo de Anderson?- trago saliva y asiento -¿Hummel no?

-Kurt, Kurt Hummel- estiro mi mano para saludarlo, pero la ignora.

-¿Te mando Blaine?

-En verdad no, solo lo he visto extraño y quiero saber a que se debe- se que esta mal, pero por la mañana lo segui hasta este lugar, y cuando salio estaba llorando.

-señor Hummel, no tiene permiso de estar aqui, larguese.

Pero no puedo dejar a Blaine solo, él me ayudo, debo regresarle el favor -Ayudare en lo que sea que se este haciendo.

-¿esta seguro? Creo que Anderson no quiere que sepa de esto.

-Totalmente, solo digame que debo hacer.

-Mi nombre es Natanael, somos socios- se levanta y se para junto a mi -ahora que ha aceptado, no puede irse.

-¡Kurt! ¿donde habias estado?

-Me regañas como si fuera un niño, tengo 19 años Rachel.

-Debo recordarte que hace poco estuviste en una camilla ¿cierto?- gruñe Finn, al parecer esta de su equipo. Y no los culpo, deben ser las diez.

-Es solo que nos tenias preocupados- Blaine toma mi mano -pudiste habernos hecho una llamada.

-Lo se, no volvera a pasar- no muy convencidos se van a su habitación, Blaine lava los trastos y me acerco.

-Asi que tu hiciste la cena-

-Fue dificil, no sirvo para esto, creo que por mas que lo intente lo único que hago bien es...- y calla antes de terminar

-¿el mal?- se queda callado y se voltea, sigue con su tarea como si la última frase no hubiera sido mencionada -no te culpo, lo hiciste por años- sigue con lo suyo y yo lo abrazo por detras -tengo que decirte algo...

-Yo tambien- me interrumpe y empieza a hablar muy nervioso -yo acepte...

-Yo igual- queda atonito

-No entiendes, hablo de que...

-Lo se, yo tambien, estamos en el mismo barco ahora.

Frunce el ceño -No entiendo.

-Digamos que tienes que enseñarme como ser malvado.

Narra Blaine

-Eres el único que lo sabe, te pido que no digas nada- suplico casi de rodillas

-Te lo prometo, te ayudare, de cualquier modo el tipo que ese amigo de mi papá siempre me cayo mal- rie y me abraza -Blaine, desde hoy somos de nuevo mejores amigos ¿vale?.

Asiento y suspiro -Lo que mas me preocupa es Kurt, dice que me siguio y le dijeron que tiene que ayudarme en todo-

-Pero lo hizo por amor ¿no?

-Claro que lo hice por amor, Blaine, no podemos pasar por otro rompimiento por estar en caminos opuestos de nuevo- tomo mi mano -Me dijeron que aceptaste porque amenazaron con hacerme daño, estamos en esto juntos, en todo estaremos para el otro, seguiremos hasta el fin de la mano ¿no?

-No lo entiendes, es peligroso- me salen unas lagrimas -no quiero que salgas herido –es horrible, estuve ahí por años.

-Yo tampoco lo quiero, y menos para ti, pero lo prefiero a arriesgar nuestra relación.

-No puedo creer que estemos enredados en esto- me siento en el sillón y nos quedamos callados un buen tiempo -no tenemos que hacerlo...

-¿De qué hablas?- me pregunta mientras se sienta

-Podemos denunciarlos ahora mismo, que los atrapen y metan a la carcel, en el juzgado diremos todo lo que querian que hicieramos- recuerdo un poco mi pasado -ya he pasado por esto de obedecer indicaciones y todo resulta peor.

-Creo que es lo mejor- me dice en voz baja -aunque yo queria matar a unas cuantas personas- lo golpeo cariñosamente en el hombro y reimos un rato, nos recostamos en el sillón y nos quedamos dormidos.

-Acompañame- insiste la chica rubia

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer Brittany- insiste Santana

-¿Cómo lavar ropa? Tenemos suficiente hasta que regresemos a LA. Si no lo haces por mi, hazlo por ellos- hace un puchero fingido que saca una risa de la otra, toma su mano y se dirigen afuera, donde ya estaban los niños listos para ser devueltos a su guarderia, tomaron un taxi y dieron la dirección.

Al llegar, tocaron la puerta, luego el timbre, Santana seguía nerviosa, bastante a juzgar por sus movimientos desesperados y su falta de paciencia.

-No te preocupes Santana, estaremos bien- dice Angeles tratando de animarla, ella rie y se inclina para darle un beso en la frente.

-Bienvenidos niños, los extrañamos- dice la otra rubia que al elevarse despues de dejar a los niños pasar, enfoca sus ojos en el rostro de la latina, tratando de averiguar de donde la conocia -¿las conozco?

-Quiza, digo, hemos venido con los niños- responde normalmente Brittany,

-Nos tenemos que ir- toma su mano y se van rapidamente, pero es demasiado tarde, porque Dani lo ha recordado todo. Cierra la puerta con sonrisa complice.

-Nosotros lo solucionaremos, gracias por la información- cuelgo el telefono mas tranquilo, aunque al mismo tiempo temo que tomen venganza por esto, Blaine llega y me abraza, sabe lo que estoy pensando, yo tambien lo rodeo con mis brazos. Nos dirigimos al comedor donde estan todos, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Finn, Sam y Mercedes sin saber absolutamente nada de esto. Fue una linda cena, contabamos acerca de anecdotas que no veníal al tema, esas eran las mas interesantes. Pude notar que constantemente Santana veía su telefono para despues guardarlo nerviosa, y yo no dejo pasar nada, ademas de que soy muy observador. Dijo que hiria al baño, pero yo sabia que solo atenderia esa extraña llamada, asi que fui detras de ella, Santana mira la pantalla pero no hace nada, el celular sigue vibrando y solo lo observa.

-¿No contestaras?- pregunto

-Metiche como siempre- se que esta molesta por algo, ella suspira y me mira -es Dani, creo que si me reconocio.

-¿no has pensado que puede ser algo referido a los niños?

-¿entonces porque insistir conmigo y no llamar a ninguno de ustedes?

-solo contesta ese telefono- y despues de suspirar lo hace

-¿hola?- dice aún distraida, y solo veo sus ojos abrirse, sus fuerzas fallar quedando en el suelo y el telefono caer

Llegaron al lugar indicado, las luces encender y apagar rojas y azules se hicieron de notar desde calles antes, ademas del sonido de las sirenas. Muchas personas se encontraban cerca queriendo saber lo sucedido, siendo alejados por la policia y una rejas. Los chicos estacionaron el auto un poco lejos y corrieron hasta la escena, apartando a todos hasta llegar adelante.

-¡¿Que hacen todos ustedes?! Bola de entrometidos, no es asunto suyo ¡vayanse!- gritaba enfadada la latina a la gente de su alrededor.

-No pueden pasar- dijo el oficial deteniendo a Kurt quien se abria paso

-Usted no entiende, somos parte de esto- respondio el rodeandolo

El oficial de nuevo se interpuso en su camino -no se lo dire de nuevo, apartese- lo empujo a tal manera que callo al suelo

-¡¿Qué le sucede?!- grito Blaine mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

-Hey, dejalos pasar- dijo Dani al policia, intercambiando una mirada rapida con Santana y Kurt. Cuando les abrio paso, entraron en la casa, que estaba llena de oficiales y niños resguardados por las niñeras en los rincones.

-¿Qué sucedio?- pregunto Santana soltando unas lagrimas

-No lo se, yo no estaba aqui, cuando regrese me entere de todo- contesta Dani nerviosa

-¡dinos lo que sabes!- grito Santana alterada, Blaine se acerco y la abrazo, y lloraron en los brazos del otro, todos se alejaron un poco, necesitaban estar solos, como la pareja que eran o la pareja que fueron, y es que no era fácil de pensar que su hijo había sido secuestrado.

-Los demas estan bien, obviamente aterrados por el desaparicimiento de su amigo, o hermano- Dani seguia tratando de explicar

-¿podemos verlos?- pregunta Brittany

-No creo que eso sea posible en un tiempo, ellos vieron toda la escena, estan siendo cuestionados y ya no estan aqui, se los llevaron al departamento de policia del centro de la ciudad- un sollozo repentino salio de la chica -lo siento, soy la directora de este lugar, jamas debi haberme ido, esto no debio haber pasado, amo a los niños, y perder a uno...

Todos guardaron silencio, Kurt se acerco y la abrazo, mientras veía tambien a Blaine llorar desconsoladamente. Un hombre los interrumpio, tocando dudosamente el hombre del castaño

-¿eres Kurt Hummel?- pregunta en voz baja

-Si...- contesta inseguro

-Me mandaron darte esto- le entrega una hoja doblada por la mitad, cuando alza la vista ya no hay nadie delante suyo. Se aleja un poco y lee en silencio:

Buenas noches señor Hummel, debe saber que somos una compañia exigente, si alguien se hace socio nos dedicamos todo el tiempo posible a saber de su vida. Los espiamos, checamos todo aquel que entra y sale de su casa, cada llamada y mensaje de texto.

Si intentan demandarnos sin cumplir nuestras ordenes, no solo mataremos al niño que tenemos aqui, nos llevaremos tambien a los demas. Bien podria atraparnos la policia, pero solo encontrarían pequeños cuerpos por el lugar.

Pienselo bien, los esperamos mañana con fuerzas para trabajar.

Linda noche.

Kurt se dejo caer al suelo y cubrio su cara con las manos, al alejarlas estas ya estaban empapadas, tenían que hacer esto, era la única opción.

-¡es un cobarde!- grita Blaine mientras rompe el florero del centro de mesa -¡como se atreve a hacerlo! Por mas que yo tuviera miedo jamas fui tan cobarde.

-Lo entiendo, pero tienes que tranquilizarte cariño- Kurt trataba de dar calma a Blaine, pero después de leer la carta se sentía horrible, como insignificante –ahora la única alternativa es que me enseñes todo lo que sabes, estoy consciente de que será algo muy difícil, pero es la boda de mi hermano, no quiero arruinarla.

-¿Qué propones?- pregunta un poco mas tranquilo

-Ese hombre, debemos sacarlo del salón donde será la recepción y matarlo afuera, puede traer refuerzos seguramente, asi que debes enseñarme a disparar, a pelear, luchar con lo que tenga, ingeniar nuevas armas.

-¿estas seguro de esto?- pregunta aun no muy convencido Blaine

-hagámoslo.

-Solo espero que después de esto no terminemos manchados de indignidad- dice frustrado

-Para nada- le responde Kurt besando sus labios lenta y profundamente –terminaremos manchados de sangre.

Blaine rie y continua besándolo, era sorprendente como podían hacerlo todo por el otro.

_**Wiiiiii ¡la historia malvada comienza! xD :3**_

_**¡REVIEW SI TE GUSTO!**_

_**Recuerda unirte al grupo, hay spoilers, juegos, noticias y mas :3**_

_**groups/APDUSH/?fref=ts**_

_**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**_

_***SE REALIZO UN TRIVIA EN EL GRUPO, Y EL PRIMER LUGAR SE LO LLEVO Emily TÖbär , Y ENTRE SUS PREMIOS ELLA ESCRIBIO EL CAPITULO 4! ESTA HERMOSO! :3***_

_***-Te ruego, no le hagas daño – dijo Blaine tratando de contener la ira que lo consumía***_

_*** Kurt lo escuchaba con atención sin quitarle la mirada de encima, realmente amaba tanto a este chico, que hasta en su faceta de delincuente lo volvía loco**_

_**- Y si alguien me acorrala contra la pared- le susurró provocativamente el castaño al oído del morocho***_

_***- No, por favor, no te atrevas- gritaba con dolor el morocho quién no lograba zafarse del nudo entre sus muñecas**_

_**- Te Amo Blaine – se oyó de la boca del castaño casi entrecortada***_

_**Los ama… Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	4. Aprendo la maldad

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_**APRENDO LA MALDAD**_

Kurt y Blaine fueron a enfrentar a ese tipo. Entraron en aquel horrible lugar.

-Te ruego, no le hagas daño – dijo Blaine tratando de contener la ira que lo consumía

- Vaya… que los trae por aquí – dijo el tipo burlonamente

- Solo queremos que el niño este a salvo, él no tiene nada que ver en esto – continuó hablando el castaño mientras fruncía levemente el ceño

- ¡Vaya, vaya Señor Hummel ¡ Ahora se da cuenta quien manda aquí – decía el tipo mientras jugaba con el mismo cuchillo filoso manchados de sangre – y espero que le quede muy claro que mis órdenes son ley – continuó hablando el tipo – y también lo que llegara a pasar si no hacen lo que yo quiero, no haré nada al niño si cumplen su parte del trato – termino por decir el sujeto mientras clavaba el cuchillo sobre su mesa de madera

- Lo Haremos – soltó Blaine quien sujeto la mano de Kurt para contener las ganas de golpear al tipo

Para Kurt no era tan difícil aprender las técnicas de lucha, junto a Blaine realmente le resultaba tan fácil

- Si alguien te ataca por atrás- le indicaba Blaine- un codazo en el estómago es la mejor manera de zafarse del agarre- continuó explicando el morocho- te pones enfrente del sujeto y lo agarras del brazo colocándolo de espaldas a ti

Kurt lo escuchaba con atención sin quitarle la mirada de encima, realmente amaba tanto a este chico, que hasta en su faceta de delincuente lo volvía loco

- Y si alguien me acorrala contra la pared- le susurró provocativamente el castaño al oído del morocho

El morocho sonrió y lo atrajo hacia su pecho hasta quedar frente a frente

- Al menos que sea yo el que lo haga, deberías besarme hasta que quedes sin respiración- dijo el morocho mientras lo tomaba de la cintura, alzó al castaño y acto seguido lo tenía acorralado contra la pared.

El castaño envolvió sus piernas sobre la cintura de Blaine y con sus manos agarro la cabellera llena de rulos de su novio mientras unían sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Realmente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Luego de una larga sesión de besos apasionados, que solo se separaron por falta de aire, el castaño termino con los labios rojos e hinchados al igual que el morocho

- Te amo tanto- suspiró el castaño

- Yo más amor- dijo Blaine, mientras lo soltaba del agarre

El sonido de las llaves los advirtió que alguien llegaba al departamento

- Hola chicos-DIJO Finn

Quien llegaba junto a Rachel, Sam, Mercedes, Santana y Brittany

-Hey! qué bueno verte – dijo Kurt mientras saludaba a todos y abrazaba a Mercedes

- Lo sé, ser una diva implica muchas horas en el estudio- decía Mercedes mientras Sam le sonreía

Mientras todos se distrajeron con Mercedes, quién hablaba sobre las grabaciones de sus temas musicales, Kurt notaba a Santana distraída, le hiso señas con los ojos a la latina, mientras éste iba hacia el balo. Ella lo siguió.

- Y qué pasó con Dani? – dijo el castaño a su amiga

- Pues...pues nada- dijo la latina- trato de evitarla la mayor parte del tiempo

- No crees que deberían hablar- dijo Kurt quien frunció el ceño mientras miraba el nerviosismo que se impregnó en su amiga

- ¡QUE! – Casi gritó la latina- No lo sé….- siguió hablando la morena- me da miedo de lo que pueda pasar- dijo la latina- Yo estoy bien con Brittany

- Lo sé- siguió hablando Kurt- pero aún no has sido del todo sincera con tu novia. Deberías contarle lo que pasó entre Dani y tu

- Todavía no encuentro el momento adecuado- continuó hablando el castaño- es...es difícil- decía Santana mientras escondía su rostro con las manos

-Tranquila, Brittany seguro lo entenderá- dijo el castaño- ella te ama y estoy seguro que si le dices la verdad no se molestará- termino por decir el castaño mientras depositaba su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga para tranquilizarla

- Se lo diré, pero necesito tiempo- dijo la morena

- Esta bien, es tu decisión- respondió Kurt

-Gracias, eres un gran amigo, te quiero tanto- decía la morena al tiempo que abrazaba a Kurt

-¡Hey chicos!- dijo Rachel al momento que abría la puerta del baño e interrumpía el abrazo de sus amigos- vengan al comedor a cenar

- Siempre tan inoportuna, Berry! – bufó molesta la latina

- Lo siento, no quería ser inoportuna- dijo Rachel algo avergonzada

No sin preocupaciones-INTERVINO Kurt-Vayamos a tener la cena

Ya en el comedor, todos juntos sentados alrededor de la mesa, Sam jugaba con Mercedes a los piecitos por debajo de la mesa sin que se dieran cuenta los demás, Santana agarraba la mano de su novia al tiempo que le sonreía con ternura y Brittany le devolvía el gesto. Rachel daba de vez en cuando cucharas de comida en la boca a Finn como si fuera un niño pequeño y Blaine tenía su mano sobre la pierna de Kurt.

Una vez terminada la cena, Sam, Mercedes, Brittany y Santana se despidieron de los chicos y se marcharon antes de que la lluvia que empezó a asomar por la ventana se hiciera más fuerte.

-Tengo mucho sueño- dijo Finn entre bostezos- es tan agotador planear una boda

- Lo sé amor- dijo Rachel, quien se limitó a sonreír al ver los ojos adormitados de su novio- es mejor que vayamos a descansar, mañana será otro día agitado, nos vemos mañana muchachos, descansen- terminó de decir Rachel

-Hasta mañana muchachos- dijo Finn quién agarró la mano de su novia y se dirigieron a su habitación

- Que descansen chicos- dijo Kurt quién se sentó al lado de su novio que se encontraba en el sillón

Blaine abrazó por la cintura al castaño y éste se recostó sobre el hombro del morocho

- Quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida así contigo, simplemente abrazados- dijo el morocho mientras envolvía más sus brazos contra la cintura del castaño y se colocaba detrás de él abrazándolo fuertemente

- Yo también amor- dijo el castaño- quien escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su novio

-Como quisiera que nada de esto haya pasado, si nunca hubiera sido un delincuente quizás todo sería diferente- dijo el morocho con un tono triste

- Hey… hey amor, no pienses en eso- se sobresaltó el castaño- si nunca hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, quizás no estaríamos juntos en este preciso momento- agarró la cara de su novio con sus manos obligándolo a mirarlo- nunca nos hubiéramos conocido- terminó de decir el castaño

Depositó un suave beso sobre los labios de Blaine

- Eres el amor de mi vida- dijo Blaine quién tenía la vista sujeta con la del castaño

- En las buenas y en las malas, recuérdalo siempre- dijo Kurt mientras le sonreía a su novio con dulzura

- Te amo tanto- dijo Blaine entre un suspiro

- Y yo a ti-contesto Kurt

Unieron sus labios en un beso tan dulce, Kurt se sentó a horcadas sobre las piernas de su novio, uniendo sus pechos, sintiendo los latidos de sus corazones que poco a poco aceleraban su palpitar, Blaine cargo a Kurt hasta su dormitorio sin dejar de besarlo, el castaño comenzó a quitarle la camisa que estorbaba en el cuerpo de Blaine. Una vez en la cama, el morocho recostó a Kurt sobre el colchón, le quitó lentamente su camiseta y comenzó a besar su blanco y suave cuello de porcelana. Comenzaron a desprenderse de las demás prendas que llevaban puestas hasta quedar piel con piel, sumergidos en pasión. hicieron el amor.

Con sus respiraciones aún agitadas, se besaron por largo tiempo hasta que el cansancio los venció, quedando Blaine sobre el pecho de Kurt, fundidos en un abrazo en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente Kurt salió al mediodía con Elliot a quién no lo había visto desde que salió del hospital

- Que bueno es saber que recuerdas todo- dijo Elliot con una sonrisa

- Si, todo gracias a Blaine- dijo el castaño mientras sonreía

- Que tal si para celebrar que me recuerdas- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa- cantamos y alegramos un poco este lugar- sugirió el moreno

(Watch? V = tAdFSIh9eoo)

_Hay una chica en el patio trasero golpeando su tambor _

_Sentado en un montón de chatarra riendo al sol _

_Cantando, Ah, ja, ja, yo sólo quiero ser una estrella de rock. _

_Hay un pensamiento de su niño de jugar "su guitarra _

_En busca de la respuesta enterrado en su corazón _

_Pensando, Ah, ja, ja, ¿hay alguien ahí fuera? _

_Cantando, Ah, ja, ja, ¿hay alguien ahí fuera?_

_Si hay un significado ¿me puede mostrar una señal? _

_Cuanto más miro cada vez es más difícil encontrar _

_El mundo gira y yo quiero saber por qué _

_Y tal vez nunca vamos a averiguarlo _

_Tengo el presentimiento de que es lo que trata de la vida _

_Estoy aprendiendo todo es posible ahora _

_Tome un billete y salir de la línea de _

_Cantando, Ah, ja, ja Sólo quiero ser una estrella de rock._

Toda la gente del lugar gritaba y aplaudía emocionados mientras veían a la estrella juvenil Kurt Hummel cantando ya recuperado junto con su mejor amigo

Terminaron la canción ante los gritos del público y se dieron un abrazo amistoso.

Santana y Brittany fueron en la tarde a visitar a los niños, los fueron a recoger al centro donde se encontraban para llevarlos al parque. Dani y Santana cruzaron miradas y la morena se apresuró a desviar la mirada hacia otro lado. La latina se despidió rápidamente

-Más tarde traigo a los niños, los llevaremos a pasear- dijo la latina algo nerviosa

-No te preocupes- le dijo Dani al tiempo que le sonreía

Santana se sonrojo levemente y apartó la mirada a su novia quien charlaba atentamente con Karen.

Cuando llegaron al parque los niños se entretuvieron en los juegos, mientras que las chicas se compraron un par de helados y se sentaron en una banca cerca de los niños

- Dani es una gran chica- dijo la rubia mientras seguía lamiendo su helado

La morena intentó disimular que casi se atora con su helado al oír el comentario de su novia

- A que te refieres? – dijo nerviosamente la latina

- Pues que ella es hermosa y cuida de los niños, eso hace que me caiga bien- dijo la rubia

- Amm.. pues..pues..si es una gran chica- dijo la latina

Agarró la mano de la rubia y le sonrió dulcemente al notar la inocencia de su novia. La inocencia de la rubia era algo que Santana adoraba de ella.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntas con los niños, después los fueron a dejar al centro, Santana se despidió de los niños y se alejó un poco del lugar tratando de ignorar a Dani mientras veía como Brittany se despedía de los niños y luego de Dani.

- Tengo que decirle la verdad- se dijo a sí misma la morena

Brittany se acercó a Santana y caminaron juntas agarradas de la mano camino contrario del lugar, ante la mirada fija de Dani que asomaba por la ventana mientras ellas de alejaban de allí sin darse cuenta que la otra rubia las miraba hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt y Blaine se encontraban solos en el departamento ya que Finn y Rachel salieron desde muy temprano a ver arreglos florales para su boda.

- Debemos seguir practicando autodefensa- dijo el morocho mientras desayunaba junto a Kurt

- Es una buena idea amor, ya que la última vez la práctica no terminó bien- dijo Kurt mientras sonreía al recordar que terminó recargado sobre la pared

- Eso fue tu culpa- habló el morocho mientras daba un pico a su novio

- Debemos practicar en un lugar mas grande – continuó hablando el castaño

- Si tienes razón y si es posible con mas personas para contenerme de estamparte otra vez sobre la pared…

Kurt soltó una carcajada, luego se le vino algo a la mente

- En NYADA tienen esos tipos de cursos- mencionó el castaño- vayamos ahora mismo. Blaine asintió con la cabeza

Terminaron de desayunar, tomaron un taxi y llegaron a NYADA, justamente iniciaba el curso de autodefensa

- Sabes, algo hace falta en este lugar- dijo Kurt al tiempo que miraba a Blaine como intentando que le leyera la mente

- MÚSICA- soltó el morocho

(Watch? V = FmvP5QHfhh8)

_Somos fuertes, nadie puede decirnos que estamos equivocados_

_Buscando nuestros corazones por tanto tiempo Ambos sabemos que El_

_El amor es un campo de batalla_

_Estás empezar 'que me vaya, usted es makin' me quedo_

_¿Por qué me hieres tanto?_

_Sería de gran ayuda que lo supiera ¿Yo me pongo en tu camino_

_¿O soy lo mejor que has tenido?_

_Créeme, créeme, no puedo decir por qué_

_Pero estoy atrapada por tu amor, y estoy encadenada a tu lado_

_Estamos perdiendo el control ¿me alejarse_

_O tocarme muy adentro?_

_Y antes de que esto envejezca, se sentirá lo mismo?_

_No hay manera de que esto muera_

_Pero si nos acercamos mucho, podría perder el control_

_Y si tu corazón se rinde, necesitarás que te sostenga_

_Somos jóvenes, Decepción tras decepción estamos_

_No promises, no demands_

_El amor es un campo de batalla_

_Somos fuertes, nadie puede decirnos que estamos equivocados_

_Buscando nuestros corazones por tanto tiempo Ambos sabemos que El_

_El amor es un campo de batalla_

Blaine se sorprendió ante la fuerza de Kurt, siempre lo vio como alguien a quien proteger, alguien delicado, en verdad se sorprendió ante la fuerza de Kurt.

Cuando terminaron de practicar autodefensa todos los chicos que se encontraban allí le pidieron autógrafos y fotos a Kurt. Blaine se le quedo mirando mientras sonreía con dulzura. Unos chicos se le acercaron a Blaine y también pedían autógrafos al chico mientras éste mostraba cara de sorprendido, Kurt se le acercó y le susurró en el oído

- Acostúmbrate, ahora eres mi novio –

Luego de eso salieron de allí y se encontraron con Sam y Mercedes, los cuatro chicos se fueron a una cafetería cercana

- Qué coincidencia que los veamos siempre juntos! – dijo Kurt mientras sonreía

- Pues hoy no grabo en el estudio – dijo Mercedes mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cappuccino

- Y yo estoy libre de entrevistas de modelaje – siguió hablando el rubio

- Seguro chicos, que no esconden algo más? – dijo Blaine provocando el nerviosismo de ambos

_**° ° Flashbacks**_

- Sam intento dormir, podrías bajarle el volumen del televisor- dijo Mercedes mientras se sentaba junto a Sam en el sillón

- Oh...Oh, lo siento es que estaba viendo una serie – dijo el rubio con la boca llena de cereales – listo, ya le baje

- Ahora me quedare aquí viendo la serie ya que me despertaste –

- Ok, no hay problema – se quedó en silencio unos minutos cuando volvío a hablar – te puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo el rubio

- Ajaam ... -

- Por qué terminaste conmigo? –

- Ya te lo dije, tú te mudaste con tu familia y después estuve con Shane – dijo la morena mientras seguía la vista en el televisor

- Pero ahora ambos estamos solteros – dijo el rubio mientras miraba a Mercedes

- Ya te dije que supere lo que paso entre los dos, ahora solo somos amigos nada más –

- Ok, amigos y nada más-

- Sí, amigos suelos plazo dicen para Mercedes

Los dos centraron sus vistas al televisor y al cabo de unos segundos ambos chicos comenzaron a besarse desesperadamente en el sillón.

_**° Fin del Flashbacks °**_

- Para nada – dijo Mercedes intentando disimular que casi se atraganta con su cappuccino

- No escondemos nada – dijeron Sam y Mercedes unísonamente

Kurt se rió a carcajadas junto con Blaine al notar el nerviosismo de ambos chicos.

Siguieron un rato más en la cafetería hablando de música, películas, y diferentes temas en general.

Comenzó a oscurecer, Blaine y Kurt se despidieron de Sam y Mercedes, se subieron a un taxi y fueron directo a su departamento.

Cenaron junto con Rachel y Finn. Blaine y Kurt oían con atención mientras Rachel no paraba de hablar sobre cómo iba avanzando con los preparativos de su boda, Finn solo asentía con la cabeza a todo lo que le decía Rachel sin en verdad tomarle atención a lo que decía.

Luego se levantaron de la mesa y cada pareja se dieron las buenas noches y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

_- Por favor, suelta a Kurt, te lo suplico, no te atrevas a tocarlo- gritaba Blaine con desesperación mientras intentaba zafarse del nudo que tenía en sus manos y pies._

_Dos sujetos tenían a Kurt amarrado a un poste de frente. En las manos de uno de ellos el sujeto tenía agarrado un cuchillo mientras el otro tenía anillos muy grandes sobre sus dedos, los rostros de aquellos tipos no se les podía ver._

_- El sufrirá todo lo que tú has causado – gritaba un sujeto al tiempo que estampaba su puño en la cara de Kurt_

_- Ayy! … - gritó Kurt lleno de dolor mientras comenzaba a sangrar por la nariz y tenía leves cortes en la comisura de sus labios debido al metal frío de los anillos que llevaba el sujeto_

_- Se los ruego – imploraba Blaine mientras veía con dolor esa horrible escena ante sus ojos- él no tiene la culpa de nada- gritaba con desesperación _

_Los sujetos ignoraban las palabras del morocho y golpeaban salvajemente al castaño mientras Blaine observaba todo._

_Kurt lloraba y gritaba de dolor mientras los sujetos lo sometían a golpes y se reían de la desgracia del chico._

_- Tu dolor, tu peor sufrimiento, todo el mal que has causado se reflejara en tus ojos al ver a tu novio morir- dijo uno de los tipos_

_- No, por favor, no te atrevas- gritaba con dolor el morocho quién no lograba zafarse del nudo entre sus muñecas_

_- Te Amo Blaine – se oyó de la boca del castaño casi entrecortada_

_El sujeto apuñaló a Kurt directo a su corazón_

_- Nooooo! ….. – gritó Blaine mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de escurrirse sobre sus mejillas al ver el cuchillo clavado en el corazón de su amado, escuchando las risas de aquellos sujetos desconocidos y él sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada al respecto_

- KURT TE AMO, NO ME DEJES SOLO – gritó Blaine mientras se levantó de aquella terrible pesadilla

- Amor tranquilo, aquí estoy – dijo Kurt quién se despertó al oír a su novio gritar, abrazó al morocho tratando de tranquilizarlo, ya que se encontraba alterado y con lágrimas en los ojos- tranquilo fue una pesadilla- le susurraba en el oído- todo está bien

- Kurt, prométeme que nunca me dejarás – sollozaba Blaine sobre el hombro del castaño, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y las lágrimas del moreno mojaban la camisa de su novio

- Nunca lo haré – dijo Kurt, acariciando su espalda

Se volvieron a recostar, Blaine un poco mas tranquilo ante las caricias de Kurt, al cabo de un rato Kurt se durmió sosteniendo la mano de Blaine.

Blaine se lo quedo mirando por varios minutos, lo amaba tanto que no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera daño

- Te protegeré siempre- le dijo mientras besó sus labios provocando un suspiro entre sueños al castaño

Se apegó un poco más a Kurt, lo atrajo hacia él agarrándolo de la cintura teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo y se quedó dormido.

Tenía bien abrazado a Kurt, como tratando de que nadie se lo llevara, que nadie le hiciera daño, lo abrazaba como si el castaño fuera lo único que necesitaba para vivir, su ancla.

_**Gracias por leer!  
Wiiii el próximo capitulo lo escribirá mi increíble lectora Andrea este lo hizo Emily por ganar el trivia de amor prohibido de un solo hombre  
¿les gusto?  
*AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO***_

No tengo ninguno xP pero les aseguro que les encantara!  
Los ama Karen_Colfer_KLAINE


	5. Love songs

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**love songs**_

-kurt Hummel acepta usted como esposo a Blaine Anderson?

-Si acepto-Dijo kurt muy decidido-

-Blaine Anderson acepta usted como esposo a Kurt Hummel?

-No-Dijo Blaine nervioso-

-No?-dijo kurt lagrimeando-

-No-dijo caminando hacia sebastian- Kurt me casaré con Sebastian

-¿¡Que!? Blaine ese hombre es muy malo ¿no te acuerdas de lo que te ha hecho?-Dijo muy confundido-

-Amo a Sebastian-Dijo Blaine besando a Sebastian-

-Kurt...Kurt! Estas bien?-dijo Blaine asustado-

-si que paso?-pregunto Kurt-

-Te golpeaste la cabeza con el arma mientras entrenabamos-dijo Blaine viendole la herida- estaras mejor no te paso nada

-bien Blaine...¿me amas?-Dijo Kurt algo nervioso-

-Esa es una tonta pregunta por que sabes que eres mi vida, eres lo que nesecito para vivir, Kurt si te pasara algo yo...yo moriria por ti Daria todo por ti kurt te amo-Dijo blaine lagrimeando-

-Oh Blaine-Dijo Kurt besandolo-

-Nunca hables de esto ok?-Dijo nerviosa santana-

-Descuida jamas nadie sabra lo que paso aqui-Dijo Dani acercandose para besar a Santana-

-Santana! ¿Como estas? -Dijo Kurt abrazandola-

-Bien te tengo que contar algo que me esta matando -dijo Santana nerviosa-

-Ok vamos a mi cuarto -dijo Kurt agarrando a Santana-

-Bien es sobre Dani...-Dijo santana mirando el suelo-

-Si...¿que pasa con Dani?-Pregunto Kurt-

-Bueno pues tuvimos una cita-Dijo santana mirando aun el suelo-

-¿Y...luego que paso?-Pregunto kurt-

-Me beso...-Dijo Santana agachando aun mas su cabeza-digo que debo hacer?-Dijo santana levantando su cabeza- digo amo a Britt pero Dani...nose me atrae...

-debes decircelo a Brittany entenderá-Dijo kurt seguro-

-Se lo dire pero no ahora...debo alejarme de Dani? No?-Dijo santana preocupada-

-Creo que debes decircelo a Britt pero no le rompaz el corazon a ninguna-Dijo kurt-

-Gracias Kurt-Dijo santana abrazando a kurt-

-¡Blaine!- dijo sam llamando a Blaine-

-¿si sam?¿que se te ofrece?-Dijo Blaine sonrriendo-

-Pues...pu..pues queiero que es algo dificil¿conoses a Mercedes?-Preguntó sam-

-si si la conosco-dijo Blaine Riendo-que hay con ella?

-Bueno esque pues me gusta y ella bueno creo que tambien le gusto bueno quiero pedirle que sea mi novia-Dijo sam apenado-

-¡es genial sam!-dijo Blaine dando brinquitos- ¿ahora para que me nesecitas?

-Para...¿crees que podemos tener un dueto nosotros 2?-pregunto sam

-Si claro sam que cancion?-pregunto Blaine contento-

-Teenange Dream,Call me maybe,Loser like me-Dijo sam-

-¿Loser like me?-Pregunto Blaine alzando una ceja-por que no cantamos Silly Love Songs?

-si! Esa esta buena practiquemoa ya no?-dijo sam entusiasmado-

-si -Dijo blaine agarrando a sam y llebandolo hasta su cuarto para practicar-

-NARRA BLAINE-

Sam y yo practicamos, tengo preparado algo para kurt. Al final de la cancion sam dira algo a mercedes y yo a kurt sam y yo reservamos un hermoso restaurat y pedimos permiso para cantar hay esta noche...sera lo mejor

-FIN DE NARRACION-

-¡Llegaron!-Dijieron al unisono Sam y Blaine-

-Sam y Blaine suben al escenario-

-Hola esta cancion se la dedico a Mercedes Jones quien esta presente aqui con unos amigos-Dijo sam mirando a Mercedes-

-empieza a sonar silly love songs-

al terminar la cancion sam se acerca a mercedes con el microfono.

-Mercedes quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto Sam-

-Si si sam-Dijo mercedes abrazando a sam-

-Kurt hummel te cantaré una cancion te la he cantado muchas veces y lo seguiré haciendo-dijo empezando a tocar el piano y tocando teenange Dream, cuando termino bajo de escenario fue junto a kurt-

-Blaine por que lloraste al final?-pregunto kurt-

-esque me recordo cuando estabas en el hospital,no quiero que te pase nada-Dijo blaine dandole un ramo de flores a Kurt- te amo kurt

-Yo tambien te amo Blaine-dijo Kurt besandolo-

-Rachel! Rachel!-Dijo Blaine llamando a Rachel-

-Dime Blaine?-Dijo rachel mirandolo-

-este es sobre kurt...-dijo Blaine nervioso-

-¿que pasa con kurt?-Pregunto Rachel-

-Cree que alguien nos vigila...-Dijo Blaine-

-¿por que diria eso?-Dijo rachel mirando por todos lados-

-Rachel yo...bueno nosotros bien yo...yo-Dijo Blaine balbuceando-

-tu...¿que?-Dijo Rachel-

-No...no nada hay viene Kurt-dijo señalando a kurt quien venia del baño-

-¿de que hablaban?-Pregunto kurt-

-de los preparativos de la boda-Dijo Rachel rapidamente-

-si ¿y que cuentan?-pregunto kurt-

-pues...Blaine y tu cantaran en la fiesta de mi boda-Dijo rachel-

-Genial!- dijo kurt-

-si...cantaremos juntos-Dijo algo confundido Blaine-

-genial bien me voy con Finn,Adios-Dijo Rachel yendo hacia la mesa de finn y ella-

-¿que les podemos cantar?-Dijo kurt entusiasmado- Blaine! Blaine? Acaso te enamoraste de ese mesero? Por que desde que llegamos no dejas de mirarlo...

-Que? No yo solo amo a una persona y esa esta persona esta aqui conmigo-Dijo mirando a Kurt-

-oh Blaine eres tan perfecto-Dijo kurt besando a Blaine-

-tu eres el perfecto-Dijo Blaine besando a Kurt-

-¿que quieres comer?-pregunto kurt mirando la carta-

-pues pollo,carne azada y coca cola oh y uno de esos pastelitos de chocolate...-Dijo Blaine pidiendole el pedido al mesero- y tu kurt?

-yo quiero una ensalada y jugo de naranja-Dijo Kurt-

-cielos kurt con razon estas sexy-dijo Blaine riendo-

-cielos Blaine con razon estas gordito-Dijo kurt riendo-

- ¿apoco y no soy el gordito mas sexy?-Pregunto Blaine riendo-

-si que lo eres-dijo kurt riendo-

-si que lo soy...mira como me miran esas chicas que estan alla-Dijo Blaine apuntando a dos chicas -

-ES ES MI GORDITO SEXY! EL ES MIO!-Dijo kurt parandose y apuntando a Blaine-

-estas loco kurt te amo-Dijo Blaine besando a kurt-

-buen probecho-Dijo kurt cuando vio que el mesero trajo su orden-

-igualmente-dijo Blaine-

-NARRA BLAINE-

Cuando Kurt y yo acabamos de senar empezamos a Bailar en medio de la pista, todo es genial con kurt el es lo mejor que me ha pasado...por mas que aun me siento mal por lo que le eh hecho lo amo y trato de olvidar eso...bueno cuando acabamos de bailar fuimos al departamento Rachel ni Finn estaban enrrealidad nadie estaba solo mi kurt y yo...

Nos besamos sin parar hasta llegar a la habitacion.

Hay yo desvesti a kurt lo deje en boxers cuando estaba apunto de arrancarle el boxer con mis dientes kurt empeso a devestirme subimos a la cama yo besaba a kurt cada parte de su cuerpo kurt empezo a gemir amo cuando hace eso empese a masturbarlo el gemia y gemia luego el tomo el control agarro mi miembro y lo metio en su boca yo solo atine a gemir kurt me dijo que me queria dentro de el pues yo acepte y así estubimos toda la noche hasta que teniamos sueño y nos dormimos.

-FIN DE LA NARRACIONA-

-Buenos dias!-Dijo Blaine sonrriendo-

-Buenos dias...¿que es eso?-Dijo kurt-

-Te traje el desayuno a la cama-Dijo Blaine sonrriendo-

-que lindo-dijo Kurt besando a Blaine-

-kurt ayer...ayer...-Dijo Blaine nervioso-

-¿ayer? Si ya se! Te gusto el sexo-Dijo Kurt tomando un sorbo del jugo de naranja-

- no no es eso bueno me gusto lo de anoche pero ayer recuerdas que Rachel estaba hablando conmigo?-Dijo Blaine nervioso-

-si...¿que paso?-pregunto kurt comiendo el pan tostado-

-buen ayer casi le digo a lo que nos dedicamos-dijo Blaine Rapidamente-

-Que!-dijo kurt escupiedo lo que comio-

-si pero no le dije-dijo Blaine-

-bueno esta bien no importa te amo-dijo kurt-

- te amo -Dijo Blaine besando a Kurt-

_**En cualquier momento se le va a escapar a uno de estos dos xD ¿Quién lo descubrirá?**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Los amo, este capitulo lo escribió mi sensual lectora Andrea por ganar el trivia en este grupo ¡unete!**_

_**groups/APDUSH/**_

_**Adelantos…**_

_**¡Quinn regresa! ¿para que será?**_

_**¡la boda finchel se celebrara!**_

_**Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	6. No quiero matar a nadie

_**CAPITULO 6**_

_**No Quiero Matar A Nadie**_

-Nos quedaremos solos?

-No lo se Blaine, Brittany y Santana regresaran a LA debido a que no pueden seguir pagando el departamento.

-¿Es lo que ellas quieren?- pregunto mirando a Kurt seriamente

-todos sabemos que no, pero en estos momentos no podemos darles muchas opciones.

-¿Ya le conto Santana acerca de su beso con Dani?

-No... No se anima

-debe hacerlo o las consecuencias seras mucho peores.

-En fin, asi lo ha decidido, debe ser por algo. Ademas Sam regresa a Mckinley para las nacionales y poder graduarse- enfatizo demasido el GRADUARSE

-Bien por el.

-Blaine- dijo mas como regaño el castaño -debes volver a estudiar

-¿Y repetir un año? No lo creo

-Sam es tu mejor amigo. Apoyate en el, hazlo- estaban sentados en el comedor después de desayunar, Kurt se levanto y recogió su plato, en el camino dejo un beso en el cabello un poco rizado de su novio.

El teléfono sono, y Rachel grito ¡Yo contesto! Y apareció de pronto en la sala aun con su pijama.

-hola, ¿Que ocurre?- ella solo asentia y confirmaba que seguía en la linea algunas veces, la miraban extrañados, estaba bastante concentrada en aquello. Pasaron unas pocas horas y no se apartaba de allí, ya Finn había preparado la comida, si asi se le podía llamar, estaba molesto, en unos dias seria su boda y hoy terminarían de arreglar algunas cosas, pero debido a esto ni siquiera había hablado con ella.

-¿Quien Sera que es tan importante?- Finn cambiaba los canales de la tv sin prestar atención

- hey tranquilo, quizá le estén informando sobre funny girl- Kurt defendía a su amiga a toda costa

-¿Funny Girl volvera a presentarse? Pregunto Blaine interesado y dejando una revista alado

-si, y ella ha estado haciendo todo lo posible por estar bien informada y asi no se pasen mas fechas.

-quizá, pero no es excusa.

-ok, adiós... Cuidate-Rachel colgó el teléfono y se aproximo a los chicos

-¿Quien era?- pregunto Finn molesto

-Quinn- dijo Rachel sin rodeos -cuando venga a la boda quizá se quede con nosotros unos dias ¿Habría problema con eso?

-no, por nosotros no- Kurt ya hablaba referente a su pareja con Blaine

-¿Y solo en eso tardaste tanto?- Finn seguía molesto

-No... De hecho no- todos fruncieron el ceño, después de suspirar Rachel prosiguió -esta pasando un momento bastante difícil... Ella esta enamorada de Puck, y cuando se lo presentó a su padre el simplemente le dijo que ya tenia escogido alguien para ella, claro, se opuso, pero según el es un gran hombre.

-Quizá sólo es cuestión de que lo conozca..- Blaine no tenia idea de precisamente lo que decía

-Para nada, lo peor de esto esque quiere presentarle al chico que tiene escogido con una noche de pasión.

-¿Que?- preguntaron todos al unísono

-este chico es gay, quiere que se acuesten para que asi se "enamoren" y luego casarlos a la fuerza.

-¿Quien es ese chico?- Finn ya no estaba enojado, al contrario, parecía afligido

-ni siquiera ella lo sabe.

-ese es un padre peor que el mio- Blaine se enderezo fastidiado ¿Como es que no pensaban en el bienestar de sus hijos?

-por cierto Blaine, ¿Que ha ocurrido con tus padres?- Rachel trataba de ocultar algo cambiando de tema

-pues la empresa esta apunto de la banca rota, quieren que la herede, no lo hare. Mi mama ya esta a mi favor, al igual que Cooper que siempre lo ha estado, pero mi padre esta aferrado a que yo debo tenerla, siempre me recalca que ya esta haciendo planes con alguien para que me case con su millonaria hija, creo que se llama Lizzy, pero no lo hare, debe entenderlo.

-estos padres cada vez están peor... Me hubiera gustado saber como era el mio- el comentario de Finn tenso la habitación, la cual permaneció en silencio largo rato, hasta que sono el timbre, eso los salvo a todos de saber que mas decir.

-¡Samcedes!- grito Blaine que abrió la puerta

-¡Klaine y Finchel!- grito Sam siguiéndole el juego, todos rieron y recibieron a los invitados a la puerta.

-¿Quieren un vaso de agua? ¿Café? ¿Te?- Kurt acostumbraba a ser servicial.

-en realidad venimos de paso, solo para decirles que regresare a Mckinley después de la boda, he estado mucho tiempo fuera y debo ensayar con ND para las nacionales- Sam se acerco a su mejor amigo -pero mi verdadera meta es convencer a alguien de que venga conmigo.

Blaine compartió de inmediato miradas con Kurt, el cual estaba igual de confundido.

-¿De que hablas?

-aun puedes graduarte, tienes los conocimientos para pasar cada materia en exámenes finales, ademas, necesitamos a nuestra estrella.

Blaine trato de razonar la oración que quería decir, pero solo logro balbusear.

-No... No... No se- decía avergonzado.

-Le encantaría- dijo Kurt parándose alado suyo

-¿Que?- el ojimiel estaba confundido -no, no.

-si, si- dijo oponiéndose a Blaine -lo harás.

-¡Grandioso!- Sam abrazo a Blaine, el solo quedo con los brazos extendidos mirando con cierta ira a Kurt, porque esta no podía existir entre ambos, quizá solo disgusto

-¿Porque ella?- Dani estaba de brazos cruzados en esa cafetería, molesta por el tema de conversación

-lo tuyo y lo mio hace años, fue solo una aventura- Santana dio un sorbo a su café, sin mirarla a los ojos.

-No te estoy preguntando acerca de nosotras, esa historia la se, ¿Porque Brittany?

-simplemente es mi otra mitad, hemos pasado por una historia difícil y logramos estar juntas ¿Tienes idea cuanto sufrió estando supuestamente enamorada de Blaine? El la obligaba a...- se dio cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de contar, lo cual era algo inadecuado.

-¿Que hizo?- Dani demandaba respuesta, su cabello ahora azul caía por uno de sus brillantes ojos.

-Nada, es algo privado- la chica asintió no convencida -cuando te volví a ver, una tarde en Ohio no hace mucho... ¿Que hacías ahi?

Dani se atraganto con la bebida, tosió un poco -ya sabes...- aclaro su garganta -me contrataron para cuidar niños por haya...

El silencio perduro largo rato, hasta que Santana hablo -¿El beso fue real para ti?- esto dejo pasmada a ambas, pero esto cambio pronto por una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Lo fue... Nuestra primera vez fue lo mas real de mi vida- esto causo cierto sonrojo en la morena, lo cual pudo notar la peliazul -Santana... Creo que te amo.

La latina abrió la boca y pestaño seguidas veces, pero no pudo decir nada... Aunque estaba apunto de decir yo tambien... -debo irme- en vez de eso tomo su bolso y se puso torpemente el abrigo y salio del local.

-¡No has pagado eso!- grito el dueño

-ella lo hara- señalo a Dani sin mirarla y corrió apesar de la lluvia.

-Después de la boda debo atender que nos entreguen a Sergio asalvo, asegurarme de que estes a salvo... ¡No puedo darme el lujo de ir a cantar!

-ellos ya nos garantizaron que cuando matemos a ese hombre todo volverá a la normalidad- dijo Kurt serio, cruzado de brazos y mirando la ventana.

-tu no sabes como funciona esto Kurt- Blaine lo giro por el brazo y lo miro -pueden hacer algo peor... No mereces eso.

-Nos metimos en esto juntos - se safo de su agarre y camino a la sala, la casa estaba sola -es por ello que quiero que Vivas la maravillosa experiencia de la competencia, de graduarte...

-¿Como disfrutarlo si estoy consciente de que tu no disfrutaste la tuya por mi culpa?- la voz de Blaine se corto y lagrimas salían de sus ojos -gracias a que te enteraste de mi engaño arruine, como lo acabas de decir, una de las mejores experiencias de la vida- se tallo los ojos procurando secarlos -no iré- camino a su cuarto y cerro la cortina.

-Blaine...- el castaño lo siguio y se abrió paso -eso es parte de nuestra hermosa historia, quizá no hermosa... Pero es nuestra historia de amor ¿Entiendes? Quiero que seas feliz

-No puedo... Por las razones que ya dije... Porfavor- Tomo sus manos –es lo mas valioso de mi vida, te protegeré de todo el resto de mi vida.

-Y se que lo haras, yo también… pero ¿Cómo esperas entrar en NYADA si nisiquiera terminaste la secundaria?

-Quiza solo necesite encontrar otro lugar para mi.

-En ningún lugar te aceptaran sin que te gradúes antes- Blaine agacho la cabeza y negó lentamente con ella, Kurt tomo su barbilla y la alzo para que estuvieran frente a frente –te lo suplico, hazlo…

watch?v=TkaACllacOI

Un techo de cristal, la iglesia limpia y enorme. Flores blancas y rosas que adornaban el paso, listones que colgaban desde lo alto del edificio, cayendo con gracia sobre la cabeza de los invitados. No se podía imaginar este momento, había llegado al fin, después de tanta espera y algunas lamentaciones de lo que podría pasar simplemente estaban aquí, imaginándose que les traería la vida después, despreocupándose de los problemas que seguro llegarían en algún punto, porque su mayor anhelo estos momentos era tomarse la mano y dejarla allí por la eternidad.

Todos miraron al fondo del lugar, el cabello lacio bien peinado de la castaña, una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro, sus ojos que no reflejaban mas que alegría. Caminaba rítmicamente de la mano de ambos de sus padres, uno a cada lado, mientras esa música sonaba de fondo, la cual toda persona quiere escuchar cuando camine hacia su persona ideal… frente a ella, delante de todos, estaba este chico alto con su traje negro, una rosa en su bolsa que le entrego a la novia en cuento llego.

Este seguro es un momento dificil, aquel cuando entregas a tu hija a alguien mas, pero era tal la confianza que se tenían, que sabían que la entregaban en buenas manos. La ceremonia comenzó, Santana junto Brittany, Brittany junto a Kurt y Blaine al final, enfrente de ellos la pareja de Sam y Mercedes que no paraban de coquetear, y un poco mas atrás el resto del Glee club, tanto los nuevos como los ya graduados. Santana no paraba de quejarse de lo largo que era esto, mientras se le notaba nerviosa, pero esto no era mas que lo que estaba Kurt, sus manos sudaban y temblaba sin darse cuenta, Blaine tomo su mano y la acaricio con la otra… hoy era el dia.

-No puedo hacer esto Blaine, no en su boda.

-Si no quieres hacerlo, no lo haremos.

-Debemos recuperar a Sergio… ¿hay otra opción?

-No lo creo…

La mirada de ambos se perdió en un punto indefinido, esto era incorrecto, pero era lo que debían hacer.

-Blaine… ¿y si nos descubren?

-No lo harán, tengo experiencia en esto- Kurt seguía tenso, sus dientes chocaban entre ellos, nunca se imagino en su preparación que antes de hacer un delito como este podría presionarse asi –escucha cariño, yo hare todo, tu no tienes que involucrarte.

-¿Qué si es alguien inocente?

-Investigue acerca de él, profundamente, y ha cometido delitos incontables.

-¿Cómo tu?- esto causo que Blaine sintiera morir, era tan cierto –Te amo, es por eso que me preocupa que él también sea alguien bueno en el fondo, alguien que le importa a una persona, que sufra si lo pierde.

-Haremos lo que tu desees y mandes.

-Te ayudare, como prometi hacerlo para toda mi vida… pero yo no disparare.

-Lo hare yo, no te preocupes… pero si algo te detiene en la noche házmelo saber y no haremos nada.

Finn y Rachel comenzaron a dar sus votos, lo que tranquilizo a todos, esto es una meta que muy pocos alcanzan, casarse con el amor de sus vidas.

-¿te imaginas cuando estemos en su lugar?- Kurt rio ante el comentario de Blaine

-Lo imagino cada dia…

-¡Elliot!- el castaño se levanto ya abrazo al chico con todas sus fuerzas –te he extrañado…

-Yo también Kurt- le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza –perdon por estar fuera en este tiempo de recuperación… es que mi familia…

-Lo has explicado muchas veces, no te alteres, lo entiendo- Kurt se aparto y lo tomo de la mano dirigiéndolo a un asiento vacio en su mesa –ademas, ya no estoy mal, recuerdo todo a la perfección.

-Hey E, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Blaine dándole un saludo cordial

-¡ven aca Blaine!- Elliot lo jalo del brazo ogligandolo a darle un abrazo

-¿Cómo esta todo?

-Muy bien Devon ¿y tu?

-Nadie me llama asi…

-Lo siento, ¿es algo malo?

-Para nada- en ese momento los meseros llegaron y comenzaron a servir la cena. Todo dirfutaron de ese momento juntos… aunque nadie se imagino lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto bastante serio Elliot a su mejor amigo

-¿he? Nada…- pero Kurt no era bueno para ocultar las cosas

-Te conozco Hummel…

-Lo haces, pero es algo privado- acababa de arruinarlo todo, lo sabia, pero Elliot ya no insistió mas

-¿no se ve preciosa esa chica?- Kurt rio, olvidándose unos momentos de lo demás –Es Dani ¿te gusta? ¿no eras gay?

-Eres tan directo…- se quejo el otro, que lucia un traje beige bien liso –lo soy, pero no puedes negar que no es hermosa.

-Lo es, pregúntaselo a Santana- de nuevo apretó sus labios cuando se dio cuenta que metio la pata

-Eso es extraño, pero no necesito preguntárselo amigo, le queda bien el azul.

Kurt pidió permiso para retirarse unos momentos, camino muy rápido a la mesa de unos metros al fondo, donde estaban Santana junto con Brittany y Quinn, otras porristas mas, esto trajo tantos hermosos recuerdos.

-Santana, tengo que decirte algo…

-Hazlo- Se puso en cunclillas junto a ella, procurando que nadie escuchara -¿Elliot?

-SShhhh- la callo el chico y contiuo murmurando –creo que podemos hacer algo posible entre ellos…

-Elliot es gay, Dani lesbiana ¿Qué piensas lograr?

-Lo que Brittany y Blaine cambiaron en nosotros ¿éramos heteros te lo debo recordar?

-Ha llegado Blaine- Sam apunto con su mirada a la puerta, un hombre de barba larga y sucia entro a la recepsión.

-Es él…- se puso nervioso, su voz se corto

-No me digas que estas nervioso por esto, hiciste cosas mucho peores.

-Pero esta vez esta Kurt alado mio…

-hey, tranquilo, me asegurare de que canten algo para que nadie preste atención a lo demas.

-Gracias Sam… hasta pronto…

Blaine avanzo a la mesa donde ahora estaba Kurt, hablando con Santana.

-Es el momento Kurt.

-¿momento de que? ¿ya se van a ir a follar?

-claro, eso haremos- Kurt tomo la mano de Blaine y caminaron juntos… si alguien supiera lo que estaban apunto de hacer.

-Blaine… tengo miedo…- Kurt paro a Blaine, el cual seguro estaba apunto de preguntar si estaba seguro de esto –estoy seguro, quiero hacer esto, contigo…

-no importa lo que pase o no pase… siempre recuerda que te amo Kurt, te amo con toda mi alma

-Yo también te amo Blaine, muchísimo- juntaron sus rostros y rosaron sus narices, antes de salir al jardín donde también el hombre había ido.

La música comenzó a sonar, las chicas habían subido a cantar, era el momento… tenían solo unos minutos para hacer esto.

El hombre estaba recargado en el barandal mirando el cielo despejado ¿era esto lo correcto? Pero ahora no podían detenerse a pensar, era momento de actuar. El jardín estaba repleto de personas, de la cuales la mayoría entraron al salón al escuchar la música, con las otras Kurt comenzó a decirles que debía retirarse ya que era un lugar exclusivo, se abriría después abiertamente a media noche, esto lo escucho el hombre y se dispuso a entrar, pero Blaine lo tomo por la muñeca y la apretó tanto como pudo.

-Tu no- le ordeno

-Dejame ir niño- dijo este, el cual dio un rodillazo a su estomago, el cual Blaine resistio como si nada –no eres rival para mi.

-Lo soy- Blaine tomo su brazo y lo giro, haciendo que este se doblara hacia su espalda, causando un quejido de dolor en el hombre. Kurt se apresuro a cerrar la entrada con candado y extender las cortinas para que nadie viera lo que estaba apunto de pasar –ahora haz todo lo que digamos ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué lo haría? De cualquier modo solo quieren matarme.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Kurt acercándose lentamente

-No hables con él- dijo Blaine como si fuera algo obvio

-Tu lo estas haciendo.

-No es el tema- El hombre rio ante esta pequeña discusión

-¿trajiste a un novato a esta misión suicida? Muy mala idea.

Kurt golpeo al hombre directo en la mandibula, nadie se esperaba esto, hasta el mismo quedo sorprendido de su acción.

-Eres bueno joven cara de niña- Blaine pateo su espinilla, causando que se retorciera, pero su cara seguía expresando odio.

-Dame el arma- le ordeno Blaine a Kurt, el aunque estaba asustado siguió guardando la compostura, se la entrego y el moreno la coloco en el cuello del hombre.

-¡solo hazlo chico!- y comenzó a reir maniáticamente ¿pedia que lo mataran? Esto seguía confundiendo al castaño. Blaine comenzó a hacer presión en el gatillo.

¡alto!-demando Kurt -¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hiciste?

-¡no hables con el!- siguió insistiendo el otro –eso no importa, solo hay que hacerlo.

-¿enserio? ¿y porque tu si me demandaste que te escuchara a ti y tus explicaciones?- no quería en realidad hacerle recordar cosas malas a Blaine, pero tenia que hacer lo necesario ahora para obtener respuestas, ahora se dirigio al hombre -¡contesta!

-Mate a una mujer hace mucho tiempo… una mujer que estaba en a compañía para la que trabajaban, ella lo ocultaba de su familia, era una mujer bueno e inocente, tenia un esposo al que llamaba "B baby" era algo estúpido, y un pequeño hijo.

-¿porqué la mato?- lagrimas caian por el rostro de Kurt

-Fue un maldito accidente, pero ahora háganlo ¡matenme! Aunque debo decirles que no me dio nada de información antes de morir, eso es lo que creen que tengo el hombre que les mando a matarme, de cualquier modo ahora estoy loco debido a las drogas, asi que hagan de mi lo que quieran…

-lo hare- le dijo Blaine a Kurt, que mas fue como una pregunta.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!- Kurt alejo a Blaine del hombre, aventándolo y lo sujeto por si mismo en la misma posición que Blaine -¡Elizabeth! ¡era Elizabeth esa mujer!

-Lo era- pateo la parte débil de Kurt, esto causo que lo soltara, hábilmente corrió hasta Blaine y le arrebato el arma, al mismo tiempo que lo golpeo con esta, haciéndolo sangrar la nariz, para después sacar un cuchillo de su bolsa y lanzarlo a la nada, haciendo que este rasgara en el camino la pierna de Blaine, lo que causo que soltara un grito desgarrador y callera al suelo –al igual que tu amigo…- saco una navaja de una funda que parecería de celular, y comenzó a encajarla en el cuello del morocho, un sonido desconocido salía de la garganta de este, demandando ayuda moviendo sus piernas, la cual una estaba repleta de sangre.

Lo siguiente fue un gran estruendo, un sonido que dejo sordo a todos, el hombre grito y miro su mano… tenia un orificio en ella. Despues, otro… y otro… su brazo atravesado por dos balas a toda velocidad. Se levanto apunto de abalanzarse hacia el, pero entonces Kurt disparo tres veces seguidas a su pecho, haciendo que no tuviera oportunidad de dar otro paso mas antes de caer muerto.

_***0* oh my gosh, Kurt no quería matar a nadie y asi paso… ¿Elizabeth? :C**_

_**¡review! Gracias por leer… las cosas se tensan desde aquí para Klaine… pero no se preocupen! Habrá aun mucho mas de ellos! Y recuerden que el fic es de ellos asi que terminaran juntos y toda la cosa**_

_**Recuerda unirte al grupo del fic, hay adelantos, spoilers, noticias, etc :D**_

_**groups/APDUSH/?fref=ts**_

_***ADELANTOS DEL PROX CAPITULO***_

_**Alguien se enterara de este asesinato, alguien que no se debio haber enterado**_

_**Quinn conocera al joven con él que su padre quiere que se case… ¿Quién es el padre de Quinn? ¿ya lo conocemos?**_

_**Por otro laaadooo ¡habra Dantana! *¿Quién es Dani en realidad?* ¡habra brittana! *¿algo le pasara a Britt?* ¡habra Klaine y mucho amor entre ellos!**_

_**Los ama y no quiere que la maten… Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	7. Nunca sere igual

_**CAPITULO 7**_

_**Nunca sera igual**_

-¿Ya tenemos a alguien en silla de ruedas y ahora otra persona?- Kitty amaba a Artie, pero era su costumbre hablar de esa forma.

-creo que será mejor, asi pueden hacer pareja en la coreografía- Marley seguía siendo dulce, dando el lado bueno a todo, apesar de haber terminado recientemente con Jake debido a que descubrió el engaño que este tenia con Bree, quería ser de nuevo ella misma.

-pero son dos hombres...- se siguió quejando la rubia

-él es uno de los mejores elementos que ND ha tenido- Mr Shue trato de meterse en la conversación.

-Claro, tanto que por ello creyeron que no habían ganado las nacionales 2012.

-¡Kitty!- le regaño Sam -ahi viene, silencio.

*KURT ABRIO SUS OJOS , NO SABIA SI HABIA ACERTADO, CUANDO LO HIZO GRITO Y VIO AL HOMBRE MUERTO FRENTE A EL, MIRO SU MANO Y TIRO EL ARMA A UN LADO, ERA UN ASESINO*

Todos se inclinaron un poco para ver la entrada, en ella aparecían los dos chicos, Kurt empujando a Blaine en su silla de ruedas. Llevaba tambien un collarín y ropa mal elegida. Blaine había decidido graduarse, y aunque no fue como lo imagino, participaría en las nacionales, solo porque Kurt se lo pidió.

Este estaba gravemente afectado, les dijeron que les darían a Sergio exactamente en 30 dias, en lo que lo traían de donde estaba escondido. Decidieron relajar durante este mes. Cualquier sonido fuerte alteraba extremadamente al castaño, si antes esto ya lo hacia, ahora el cerrar la puerta le hacia temblar y gritar. Lloraba constantemente sin ninguna razón.

Cada noche tenia pesadillas, en las que mataba gente... Mataba a su padre, mataba a Finn, a Rachel... En donde mataba a Blaine, después terminaba en la cárcel solo. Despertaba entre gritos, de inmediato su novio lo abrazaba, pero esto por primera vez en su vida no lograba calmarlo, porque el pánico y miedo eran los lideres de su vida ahora.

Por otro lado, Blaine estaba herido, según los estudios donde fingieron que callo de las escaleras y se rasguño con un fierro la pierna y el cuello, era probable que no pudiera volver a caminar, esto devasto al moreno, quien callo en lagrimas esa misma noche, al igual que cada dia, su vida nunca seria la misma.

Kurt se sentía culpable de esto, si el no hubiera hablado con el hombre tal como le dijo Blaine, jamas se habría enterado de la muerte de su madre, no hubiera lanzado nada, simplemente estaría sano, pero desobedeció, y eso lo arruinó todo.

Si Blaine nunca hubiera hecho esos delitos, no hubiera pasado todo esto, solo estaba arriesgando la vida

Asi era como cada dia, los dos lloraban lo mas bajo que podían, con el corazón roto, sin poder dar el total animo al otro porque no podían controlar su propia autoestima.

Ahora apenas y se hablaban, ni siquiera podían mantener sus miradas chocando, el tacto de sus manos los aterrorizaba ¿Como es que habían llegado a eso? Todo esto estaba empeorando, porque ya nisiquiera parecían conocidos.

-Blaine pasara su año en examenes- explicaba Sam mientras lo recibía

-¿Eso se puede? ¿Porque nadie me lo dijo?- Jake aveces solía ser mas molesto que su hermano mayor

-si eres brillante como el, si- Tina se levanto y lo abrazo, agachándose para estar a su altura -bienvenido.

Todos avanzaron y lo rodearon, dándole un abrazo entre todos, el solo sonrió, sintiendo que verdaderamente, esta era su familia. Kurt solo observaba desde lejos con los brazos cruzados...

*BLAINE GEMIA DE DOLOR, CON LA VOLUNTAD QUE LE QUEDABA KURT CORRIO HASTA EL

-BLAINE... BLAINE ¿ESTAS BIEN?- ESTABA LLENO DE PANICO, LA SANGRE DEL OJIMIEL SEGUIA DERRAMÁNDOSE POR EL SUELO, ESTE NO RESPONDIA, ASI QUE SOLOE TOMO LA MANO*

-¿Donde es tu próxima clase?- pregunto el castaño bastante seco mientras empujaba la silla

-arriba- Blaine lo decía de mala gana, era bastante complicado subir, en primer lugar tenían que ir a las escaleras traseras donde se habían instalado rampas, pero estas eran empinadas y no ayudaban en realidad.

Esto era todo lo que lograban hablar entre ellos durante los demás dias, ya que Blaine había regresado a su casa un tiempo, para pasar tiempo con Elaine y Cooper, aunque Bruce estuviera ahi esto no era un problema, ya que no le dirigía la palabra. Por las mañanas se encontraban en la entrada de mckinley y se despedían en el mismo sitio, un seco hola, un doloroso adiós.

-¿Estas diciendo que finge ser tonta? ¿Porque?- Dani trataba de ganarse a Santana poco a poco...

-para conocerlas realmente- por el otro lado de la linea telefónica se escuchaban gritos de niños, era obvio que en una guardería asi seria -ha estado rara últimamente, sobre todo con Blaine y Kurt, eso es extraño, creo que debemos irnos mi mas pronto posible.

-¿Y como has afrontado lo de los niños, vas bien?- trato de cambiar de tema la peliazul

-ha sido difícil, por ello tambien me mudo.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo? ¿Regresaras?- parecía afligida

-No lo se...- Santana peino su cabello hacia atrás nerviosa -quizá mucho. Después de la desaparición de Sergio me preocupa que le pase a alguien mas.

-Me tengo que ir, suerte- Dani se despidió rápidamente -espero que seas feliz...- dijo antes de colgar

*BLAINE NO RESPONDIA, ASI QUE CON TODO EL DOLOR DEL ALMA SE ALEJO, COMENZO A ESCARBAR CON SUS PROPIAS MANOS, TAN RAPIDO Y FUERTE QUE TERMINÓ ESTO RAPIDO. SU GARGANTA DOLIA MIENTRAS SE ESCUCHABA EL KARAOKE DENTRO DEL SALON. AL TERMINAR JALO AL HOMBRE FALLECIDO Y LO METIO, PROCURANDO NO DEJAR HUELLAS DIGITALES MAS QUE EN SUS ZAPATOS, QUE DESPUES LE QUITO. VOLVIO A HECHAR TIERRA ARRIBA Y LA SOBRANTE LA HECHO A LOS ARBUSTOS... DE PRONTO LA PUERTA SE ABRIO*

Santana miro su celular que aun tenía la foto de Dani vestida de cheerio, sonrió levemente hasta que esta desapareció. Guardo el celular en su bolso, pero de inmediato este sono.

-¿Hola...?

¿Que tienes Rachel?- Finn se inclinó hacia adelante mirando el rostro de su esposa

-¿No tienes un mal presentimiento?- contesto ella quitándose los lentes de sol, pero continuando viendo el mar frente a ellos.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto tomándole la mano mientras comenzaron a caminar en la arena.

-siento que la boda... Algo tiene...

-¿Te retractas?

-para nada, hablo de que hubo un momento en que me tense... Mientras Sam cantaba escuche un balazo Finn.

-Bueno, seguro fue fuera del salón.

-No lo se... Fue mas de uno

-¿Quien haría eso? Blaine ha cambiado y lo sabemos, ¿Quien mas?

-tienes razón... Lo siento, quiero disfrutar esta luna de miel contigo, solo contigo.

Finn tomo por la cintura a su enamorada y la acerco -te amo Rachel Berry.

-te amo Finn Hudson- y se besaron, con la brisa del mar recorriendo su cuerpo, el resplandor del sol que desaparecía poco a poco iluminaba sus pieles, dando un toque excito a estas.

-una pregunta mas- decía la entrevistadora junto al chico de la cámara -y no le diremos a nadie donde estas, todos los medios te buscan, estos chicos han sido buenos al ocultarte- decía hablando de la escuela en general -si gustas solo sacaremos al aire el audio, sin video.

-de acuerdo- suspiro Kurt y asintió

-muchos se preguntan si de nuevo has iniciado tu relación con Blaine desde que estuviste en el hospital.

*KURT TOMO EL ARMA Y LO APUNTO A LA PUERTA, NO PODIA CREER QUE ESTABA PENSANDO EN MATAR A LA PERSONA QUE VIERA ENTRAR... PERO ERA EL MOMENTO DE DECIDIR... ¿BLAINE O UNA VIDA MENOS? ASI QUE SOLO OPRIMIO EL GATILLO*

-si, asi es.

-¿Lo amas?

-¿Perdon? ¿Es necesario respender?

-¿Eso es un no?

-¡No! Claro que le amo

-muchos fans sospechan que sigues saliendo a escondidas con Santana.

-no es asi, somos buenos amigos, pero solo eso.

-muchas gracias Kurt.

La chica y el hombre de la cámara se retiraron del lugar, Kurt estaba nervioso, seguro darían la ubicación de la escuela y no podría estar tranquilo. En fin, las nacionales se acercaban cada vez mas, menos tiempo, menos contacto, menos amor entre nuestra pareja.

Santana subio las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, se apoyaba en el barandal para avanzar mas rápido, ya que sus fuerzas le fallaban. Se sentía mareada y su cabeza dolia, pero entro en la habitación sin ni siquiera decir algo a la enfermera que cuidaba la puerta, solo paso por su cuenta y se detuvo al verla, si le había dolido ver a Kurt, su ex amor en el hospital… prácticamente la mataba ver a su amor actual con todas esas heridas y fracturas.

*-¡KURT!- GRITO UNA VOZ DESESPERADA, ESTE HABIA CERRADO LAS OJOS PARA NO SABER A QUIEN HABIA DISPARADO, ERA SEGURO QUE SABIA SU NOMBRE Y SU TONO ERA INCONFUDIBLE… BRITTANY…*

-¿Cuándo podremos irnos?

-Cuanto terminen las investigaciones- dijo el policía guardando una carpeta en un cajón debajo de su escritorio –ustedes son los únicos que estaban ahí cuando desaparecio Sergio, debieron haber visto quien se lo llevo, hablen.

-Ya le dijimos que solo estaba nuestra niñera Danielle, ¡nadie mas!- grito la niña de risos mientras se levantaba

-No es justo que nos tengan aquí encerrados sin poder estar ayudando en nada- decía la otra y se puso de pie

-No saldrán de aquí en mucho tiempo…- el hombre se encamino a la salida, pero se detuvo cuando estuvo apunto de abrir la puerta -¿Cómo dicen que se llama su niñera?

-Danielle- respodieron todos al unisono

-Danielle…- levanto una leve sonrisa y corrió fuera del lugar

*-¡KURT! ¿Qué PASO? EXIGIO SABER LA CHICA RUBIA, EL ABRIO LOS OJOS Y PUDO VER QUE ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE BIEN

-¿CO…COMO…?

-SE EVITAR BALAS ¿RECUERDAS QUE YO ESTUVE EN TU LUGAR POR MUCHO TIEMPO EN MISIONES MUCHO PEORES QUE ESTAS? ¡QUE PASO!

-¡MATE UN HOMBRE! ¡ESTA ENTERRADO! ¡BLAINE ESTA MUERTO!

-¡¿Qué?!- GRITO Y CORRIO AL CUERPO DEL MOROCHO –ESTA VIVO- CORRIO DENTRO DEL SALON NUEVAMENTE Y LOS DEJO SOLOS…

-BLAINE… PERDONAME…*

-¡Segundo campeonato… ahí vamos! ¡una semana chicos! Y seremos campeones nacionales de nuevo- todos aplaudieron y gritaron, Mr shue contesto su celular cuando este sono, pero todos seguían en su propio asunto, su alegrio fue notablemente desvaneciendo y solo repetia –si… de acuerdo… no hay problema…

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Marley como siendo la única que se dio cuenta de esto -¿algo mal?

-Brittany fue golpeada- dijo sin mas, haciendo que la habitación quedara en sumo silencio

-¿Qué?- grito Kurt -¿Cómo?

-Solo esta en el hospital porque alguien la encontro en la calle, sus golpes dicen que alguien la golpeo, solo se sabe eso- nadie dijo ni una palabra mas…

*¡AQUÍ ESTA!- GRITO LA OVEN MIENTRAS LLEGABA Y SE AGACHABA, APLICABA POMADAS, CREMA, VENDAS, Y OTRAS MUCHAS COSAS DESCONOCIDAS –ESTO LO AYUDARA.

-¡¿Qué DIRE?! DEBE IR AL HOSPITAL PARA VIVIR, ¿DIRE QUE MATAMOS A ALGUIEN? ¡SOY UN TORPE!

-¡CALMATE ELIZABETH! ¡USTEDES CAUSARON ESTO! ¡TIENEN QUE AFRONTAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS, LLAMARE AL HOSPITAL, DIRE QUE SE CALLO DE LAS ESCALERAS.

-EL CUERPO LO ENCONTRARAN…

-MIENTRAS TODOS ESTAN DESCONCERTADOS YO ME LO LLEVARE LEJOS DE AQUÍ… SOLO NO ES JUSTO QUE LO HAYAS HECHO EN LA BODA DE "TU MEJOR AMIGA"*

-Kurt… calmate…

-¡Que me calme Blaine! Gracias a ella no estamos en prisión, ella te salvo la vida mientras yo casi arruino todo ¡porque a las mejores personas les pasa eso!

-Asi suele ser…- Blaine estaba sentado en su cama, mientras el castaño caminaba de un lado a otro -¿Qué nos esta pasando Kurt?- solto con la voz cortada

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto en el tono seco que se había hecho costumbre

-es la primera vez que hablamos desde la boda- su voz se escuchaba dolida -¡vienes a mi casa y peleamos! ¡Kurt! ¡que pasa!

-¡tu dimelo! Sabes como me encuentro porque mate a alguien, me asusta aun mas el cerrar de las puertas, lloro cuando veo la televisión y dicen que muere alguien ¡por favor! Estuve en el hospital hace meses sin recordar mi existencia ¡me entere que a mi madre la mataron por defender una buena causa! ¡estoy sufriendo! No se si decírselo a papá… o simplemente guardármelo y morir deprimido ¡te necesito! ¡necesito que me abraces, que me beses! ¡necesito que me digas que me amas! Pero no lo haces… ¡es el momento de mi vida en el que mas te necesito y me has olvidado!- su cara se había tornado roja y sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar, al igual que el otro, que solo miraba el suelo - ¡mirame!- le exigió en un grito, a lo que Blaine levanto la cabeza -¿Cómo es entonces que puedo creer todo lo que has dicho acerca de nosotros? Que siempre darias tood de ti por verme feliz, que me cuidarías y protegerias… cuando no lo haces ahora…

-¡yo también siento Kurt! ¿crees que no me gustaría alegrarte el dia llevándote a pasear o caminar por la calle solamente? ¿crees que no quiero tomar tu mano y besártela constantemente? ¡pero no puedo! ¡estoy en esta horrible silla a la cual no estoy acostumbrado! Estoy consciente de que si alguien se entera de este asesinato me condenarían a cadena perpetua, estoy condenado… yo también necesito que me digas que me amas ¡¿realmente lo sientes?! ¡¿me amas?! ¡dimelo

-Tu sabes lo que siento ¡y no lo dire porque me pides decirte!- Kurt tomo su sueter y salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta fuertemente, en donde lloro todo el camino a su casa.

-Realmente lo siento…- Dani tomo la mano de Santana mientras miraban a Brittany recostada en su camilla, inconsciente

-No se quien pudo haber hecho esto- dijo la morena seria

-le peor persona del mundo seguro- la chica busco los ojos cafes de la otra y no los aparto de ahí -¿la amas? ¿a pesar de que te enamoraste de ella cuando era tonta y luego resulto ser lo contario?

-si…

Entro el doctor y les saludo cordialmente, entonces les informo algo que devasto a su novia, que le afecto como nunca… -Su cerebro de ahora en adelante funcionara la mitad de lo que era efectivo-

-perdoname- Blaine se giro torpemente en su silla, que apenas aprendia a controlar, cuando Kurt continuo –perdoname, yo soy el culpable de todo esto.

-Kurt no te heches la culpa… perdóname por gritarte, yo no quise…

-Yo también grite primero, soy un torpe.

-No lo eres…

Estaban frente a frente mientras los estudiantes seguían pasando por el pasillo, Kurt se inco para estar a la altura de Blaine. Acaricio su mejilla tiernamente, mientras con la otra se tomaban las manos, y asi se mantuvieron largo rato, mientras la confianza que crearon en este tiempo y que se había roto en unos días, volvia a renacer. El amor, la pasión y aun la exitacion volvían en solo estar en contacto, recordando el porque habían hecho el asesinato en primer lugar, para mantener su amor a flote por mucho tiempo mas… pero su plan no había resultado, ya que termino en todo lo contrario, pero lograron darse cuenta antes de que esa pequeña mecha se apagara.

-te amo Kurt- los ojos del castaño brillaron al instante, y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro –te amo mas que a nada.

-te amo Blaine, te amo, te amo, te amo- y después solo lo beso, disfrutaron de los labios del otro, ese roce que extrañaban, encajando a la perfeccion como si para eso hubieran sido destinados, ´para amarse, darse fuerzas en los obstáculos.

-creeme Kurt que si pudiera te daría mis fuerzas hasta yo estar inservible, para que te sientas bien.

-lo único que me da fuerzas… eres tu…- y de nuevo se unieron, rodeándose con sus brazos para nunca apartarse.

-¿podras soportarme en silla de ruedas?- pregunto un poco desconfiado de todo esto

-sigues siendo Blaine Anderson ¿no? Siempre te amare Devon, no me importa lo demás, quiero que disfrutes las nacionales, tu graduación, y cada cosa que pasa en nuestra vida.

-no se si sea por esta reconciliación… pero me estoy empezando a exitar.

-¡vamos a mi casa! Papá no regresara hasta mañana con Carole

-Kurt… no… no se si quiero…

-¿de que hablas?

-¿estas consciente de que aun al tener el amor no será lo mismo? No podre levantarme… no podre hacer muchas cosas…

-no me importa, solo quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo- ambos rieron y Kurt empujo la silla fuera de la escuela, mientras disfrutaban de sus cursiladas en el camino.

_***0* aiiiiññ que bonito *W* hare un capitulo de klex! El próximo oooh si!**_

_**¡review para que continue!**_

_**Recuerda unirte al grupo de fb!**_

_**groups/APDUSH/?fref=ts**_

_**avances? Klex xD les dare mas después :3**_

_**los ama…**_

_**Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	8. Mi único

_**CAPITULO 8**_

_**Mi único**_

-Kurt... No quiero decepsionarte.

-Jamas lo harias.

-no puedo mantenerme de pie... ¿Como se supone que te daré placer?

-tu me das placer deleitandome con tus ojos...- Kurt miro a Blaine, este tenia la vista baja, sentados en cama de Kurt, donde las sabanas eran suaves y calientes, las cuidaba demasiado bien, al igual que el resto del cuarto, aunque un poco oscuro, bastante ordenado -mírame Anderson- alzo con un dedo la barbilla del otro -te amo ¿Entiendes lo que significan esas palabras? Incondicionalmente, eternamente

-es solo que alguien mas podría hacerte sentir mejor.

-¿Hablas enserio? He vivido los mejores tiempos de mi vida contigo, si, ha habido lagrimas, si, ha habido dolor, pero lo hemos superado, escuchame ANDERSON, eres y siempre serás el único en mi vida.

-Kurt... Gracias... Gracias... Por hacer esto por mi, si no fuera por mi pasado y estupideces, no habríamos tenido que hacer todo esto en primer lugar. Pero tu me has soportado, has sido mi persona ideal, mi única persona.

Kurt junto su frente con la de Blaine, rosando asi sus narices, sintiendo el calor que generaban sus cuerpos, la piel formando una táctil sonrisa, el aliento del otro era lo más reconfortante del mundo -eres mi único... B. A- decía Kurt suavemente sus iniciales.

Ambos al mismo tiempo, rompieron con la distancia que los separaba, llevando a cabo un necesitado beso, lleno de pasión, aquella que creían habían perdido, después de no hablar por dias, esta era su forma de pedir perdón, de darle al otro atraves de esta unión todo el apoyo necesario, fuerza para seguir adelante apesar de todo esto. Kurt tomo por la cintura a Blaine, inclinándolo atrás, recostandose en la cama, mientras levantaba su camiseta, dejando en descubierto su dorso, su pecho, hasta que logro quitarla por completo. El beso no freno, Kurt paso su mano por entre el pecho del otro, marcando una línea con el meñique, por enmedio y de forma exacta. Retiro su propia camisa lentamente, para quedar al descubierto.

Se agachó y reposo su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine, escuchando asi su corazón latir rápido y fuerte, lo que le animó a besarle cada centímetro de su piel, repartiéndo castos besos, hasta llegar a su abdomen, donde se vio en la necesidad de bajar sus jeans lentamente, noto como Blaine se hecho para atrás y no quería seguir, pero lo detuvo besandolo intensamente, dándole con esto confianza y expresando mas que mil palabras. El ojimiel se dejo llevar y acepto continuar, haciéndolo evidente quitando a toda marcha los pantalones ajustados de su novio, haciendo lo mismo con su ropa interior, Kurt rio y continuó haciendo lo mismo, hasta que estaban completamente expuestos al otro.

Después de mirarse unos segundos, apreciando la belleza del otro que solo podían ver ellos, prosiguieron a acercarse... Tan íntimamente que sintieron sus erecciones levantarse desde ese momento, incados en la cama, se acercaron mas y mas, hasta estar bastante unidos, sintiendo sus miembros rozar uno con otro, asi permanecieron un tiempo, hasta que Blaine cayo, sus fuerzas en las piernas es todo lo que habían logrado soportar, pero Kurt siguió su trayectoria de este, haciendo que al caer golpearan estilosamente, algo sensual y casual que hizo gemir a ambos, Kurt prosiguió moviéndose de arriba a abajo, sus miembros agitados se deleitaban en esto, sentían una pequeña electricidad recorrer desde sus partes intimas, hasta su corazón, su mente se bloqueo, queriendo no parar. Kurt bajo poco a poco, en un camino de besos y lengüetazos, mordiendo algunas partes, hasta llegar a su erección, donde dio pequeños toques con la punta de su lengua, después dio vueltas alrededor de este, mientras que con sus manos oprimía el trasero de Blaine, este solo se dejaba consentir, entre gemidos y débiles "Kurt" que era capaz de decir.

Pero decidió tomar el control, y de imprevisto lo giro, quedando el arriba, ambos rieron con fuerza, después de un romántico beso.

-asi que ya te dejaste llevar- dijo Kurt alzando las cejas

-te amo tanto Kurt.

Y sin preguntar, metió su boca en el miembro de Kurt, absorbiéndolo un poco, sacando un grito agudo del castaño, que no tardo en convertirse en placer.

-eres un tramposo, yo debo ser el activo esta vez- alcanzo a razonar decirlo Kurt

-oh cariño, no me digas que no te gusta sentirme dentro de ti- subió hasta estar frente a sus ojos -me encanta ser uno en ti.

-quiero hacerte sentir tan glorioso como tu lo haces conmigo... Porfavor...

Blaine rodó los ojos y sonrió -tus ojos me están obligando a aceptar tu propuesta...

-es que... Según lo que me has dicho, mis ojos te abrieron el corazón a lo que sentías por mi.

-pero como siempre te diré, mis ojos son mas hermosos que los tuyos... Porque...

-porque estoy en el reflejo de ellos, ya lo se, y no hay nada mejor que ser en esa manera parte de ti, pero no has respondido- esto lo decían entre millares de besos, en los labios o alrededor de ellos -dejame profundizarme... Dentro tuyo...

Frunció el ceño y los beso por un largo rato -de acuerdo-

Kurt soltó un grito de victoria, y abrió su cajón, de donde saco un lubricante, Blaine se encontraba de piernas cruzadas en forma de mariposa en la cama, donde Kurt al acercarse, las estiró. Kurt se sentó frente suyo, arriba de el precisamente, donde enrollo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, Blaine le acariciaba la espalda, mientras se preparaban para esto, sintiéndose tan cerca y expuestos, seguros de du amor, seguros de que a pesar de lo que el destino tenga para ellos, ya sea malo o bueno, lo superaran.

El miedo de matar a alguien desaparece, esos ruidos fuertes ya no afectarán su vida. El miedo de estar el resto de su vida en silla de ruedas desaparece, porque tendrá en quien apoyarse.

-empezaré con un dedo- susurra Kurt, Blaine asiente, acuna su rostro y lo besa profundamente. Un poco inseguro, porque no quiere lastimarlo, inserta el primer dedo, lo mueve en círculos mientras entra, asegurándose de abrir la entrada. Ambos tienen su mirada abajo, donde están sus miembros uno encima del otro, abajo el de Kurt, arriba el de Blaine. Blaine suelta un quejido, y de alguna forma recuerda a Brittany... Paso esto con ella y luego lo olvido. Pero esto era diferente, hacer el amor con su hombre ideal lo era todo.

-lo hare con dos- dice apenas audible Kurt, disfrutando de esta extraña sensación. En este dedo unta lubricante, abriéndose paso junto al otro. Un extraño gesto y sonido salen de Blaine, Kurt ríe un poco y lo vuelve a besar, mientras desordena su cabello, asegurándose de desatar sus rulos, mueve sus dedos rítmicamente, uno adelante, uno atrás, por un largo rato que pasa cono segundos -tercero y ultimo...

-¿Seguro que no quieres hacerlo con cuatro?- dice Blaine con la voz ronca

-¿Que?

-ya sabes, es que la tienes grande- hace una expresión con sus manos hacia los lados. Kurt se he hecha a reír y lo besa apasionadamente, besa su lengua, la raspa con los dientes y se deleita en amarlo -la tuya es mas grande que la mía, imagínate, no puedo caminar al dia siguiente- da un toque a su nariz con el dedo índice de su otra mano. Con un poco de lubricante, metió el tercero, haciendo un triángulo con estos, sacándolos ligeramente, y de nuevo profundizándolos, afuera, adentro... Repetidas veces, hasta que ya estaban perdidos.

Kurt, sin preguntar, se posiciono para que su erección pudiera entrar por el orificio, cuando estuvo listo, saco los dedos y medio este inmediatamente, lo hizo rápido por lo que Blaine grito, suspiro agitado muy rápido, frunció el ceño y no abría los ojos, el miembro de Blaine estaba un poco apretado entre el y el vientre de Kurt, por lo que la excitación era aun mayor.

Kurt disfrutaba de esto, era asombroso sentir que estaba dentro de Blaine, nada lo impedía, nada amaba mas... Como por instinto lo metió aun mas, queriendo entrar entero. Blaine seguía gritando, gimiendo el nombre de Kurt.

Blaine comenzó a dar saltos, que hacían a Kurt introducirse un poco más con cada uno de estos, llevando a la practica el mas deleitoso placer. Fue hasta que Blaine soltó el grito mas desgarrador cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de que había tocado la próstata, quedándose sin explicación inmóviles, Kurt dentro de Blaine, tocando aun la parte débil, pudiéndose notar lo estirado que seguía su miembro.

-te amo Hummel- gruño el morocho

-yo a ti Blaine Warbler.

Poco a poco Kurt fue saliendo. Estaban sudados y agotados. Cuando estuvo afuera rieron ligeramente, Blaine se recostó en la cama y jalo a Kurt con el. Lo admiro frente a frente, con la mediana luz que alumbraba en cuarto, movió un cabello que había caído a la frente de este, y continuó recorriendo su mejilla, diciéndole sin palabras que era su único, agradeciéndole que apesar de su discapacidad pudiera hacerle sentir que valiera.

Kurt como leyendo sus pensamientos le dijo -vales mi vida entera- a lo que prosiguió un beso dulce, bastante abrazados el uno del otro.

-¡Brittany! ¡Te extrañe tanto!- grito Santana corriendo a la camilla de la rubia, por fin había despertado -has estado dos veces prácticamente seguidas en el hospital ¿Que quieres hacer cuando salgas?

-¿Lo que yo quiera?

-lo que tu quieras.

-Quiero ir a montar un pegaso, dicen que Hércules si lo presta.

Santana frunció el ceño, no entendía en absoluto y rio nerviosamente -buen chiste Britr... Enserio, que haremos.

-¡Ya se! Podemos ir a la mina de los siete enanos de blanca nieves, dice la leyenda que hay diamantes ahi.

Santana trato de sonreír, pero fue imposible -Britt, soy yo, no debes fingir ser tonta conmigo

-¿Sabias que en la verdadera historia de la bella durmiente, es violada?

-¿Que? Digo asi si me dan ganas de verla pero..

-pero algo es seguro, las hadas existen, vi una en mi jardín hace poco.

Santana dio media vuelta preocupada, era probable que Brittany hubiese sufrido algo que le hiciera ser asi... No podía ser posible que la vida tuviera esto para ellas.

-te extraño bebe...- decía Sam a su celular, era obvio que hablaba con Mercedes, repetidas veces decía cursiladas y cariños.

El glee club solo esperaba a Mr Shue para iniciar el ultimo ensayo para las nacionales, las cuales serian en Paris, era increíble el constante cambio de lugares, pero este ya era definitivo, salían al siguiente dia. Marley al haber terminado con Jake comenzó a salir con Ryder, en varias citas de las cuales ya podían ser algo mas, en cuanto a Jake, había convencido a Bree de unirse a new directions, lo cual agrado a pocos, pero a carencia de miembros tuvieron que aceptar. Kitty y Artie, cuando nadie los imagino juntos, estaban plenamente enamorados. Pero cabe destacar a dos chicos cerca de la puerta del costado derecho, conversando de cualquier tema, uno en silla de ruedas y el otro sentado en sus piernas, rodeándo su cuello con sus brazos, Kurt y Blaine habían estado mas que unidos todos estos dias, habían hallado de nuevo el amor.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a muchas cámaras y entrevistadores, micrófonos y aparatos que encendían. Todos corrieron directo a la pareja, desconcertando a todos. Es como si compitieran para ver quién tenia el privilegio de hablar primero, y asi era. Flash comenzaron a alumbrar la habitación, uno tras otro, los entrevistador es haciendo preguntas lo mas fuerte que podían apuntando el micrófono a Kurt, quien apesar de cubrirse de las luces con una mano, la otra no la apartaba del cuello de Blaine. Cuando de pronto todos dieron un segundo de silencio Kurt se levanto de las piernas de Blaine, y todos lo grabaron...

-Se que la pregunta de todos es si verdaderamente amo a Blaine, ya que corrieron por allí muchos rumores de que terminamos porque el me engaño... Y es cierto, pero no me engaño en la forma que todos piensan, fue una mentira personal, y no les incumbe. En fin, si, se que ya no he dado conciertos no giras hace tiempo, es solo que estoy pasando por algo difícil, pero aquí tengo a mi valiente novio- dijo apuntando a Blaine -mi sustento en estos tiempos... Y si el acepta, de nuevo mi manager...

-claro que quiero- dijo emocionado Blaine tomando la mano del castaño. Kurt se inclinó un poco y lo beso, un tierno contacto que hizo a todos soltar un inocente aaaww, seguido de aplausos, transmitiéndose en televisión internacional.

_**PERDOOOON Por haber tardado tanto en subir en cap no tengo internet y es en vano lo demás xP gracias por leer! Los amo!**_

_**Otra cosita! He entrado en un livestream de escritoras de fics en Latinoamérica, donde podrán hacer preguntas y asi después mas detalles...**_

_**Los ama... Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	9. Sacrificios

_**CAPITULO 9**_

_**SACRIFICIOS**_

-No puedo creer que eso importe tanto para ti- Ellen estaba entrevistando a Hummel, la estrella recientemente renacida y admirada mucho mas que antes.

-Mi madre fue algo muy importante para mi, ese perfume que aun conservamos es lo que me da esperanza, con soolo olerlo siento que esta alado mio. Mi padre murió tambien asi que antes de deshacernos de sus cosas conserve su losion

-¿De que murió tu padre?

-eso es algo que no contesto.

-conocí a un hombre con el mismo apellido que el tuyo, aunque claro, no creo que sea tu padre, el cual murió por unas pastillas que le debilitaron, mi amiga Cloe sabe mas de ello, de hecho estuvo involucrada en el caso de su muerte.

-disculpe ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

-lo siento. Ahora estas en Ohio ¿A que se debe?

-mi novio vino a graduarse y a competir en las nacionales de coros.

-¿Las mismas en las que tu participabas? ¿New Directions?

-exactamente.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por tu tiempo, y suerte a Blaine.

-gracias a ti.

-¿Listos? ¡Suban al autobús!- grito Will, al instante subieron todos entre gritos, camino al aeropuerto.

-Blaine, mas te vale que esta vez no nos hagas perder- Kitty ayudaba subir a Artie

-corrección, no sabían que ganaron- Kurt tomaba de la mano al otro mientras se sentaban

-es igual.

Bastante animados todos charlaban, cantos y risas, saldrían del país para ganar esto, se habían esforzado y era su momento.

-¿Que tienes Kurt?

-Nada...

-Dime- insistió el otro -te conozco

-no quiero arruinar esta emoción de ir a las nacionales.

-no me importa, porque eres lo que me preocupa.

-Blaine... ¿Sabes que dia es hoy?

-lo se...- con ambas manos tomo las blancas manos de Kurt -lo siento mucho...

-duele... Pero hemos logrado salir adelante

-realmente no quería matar a tu padre, eran pastillas que solo afectarían su salud, no fue mi intención.

-lo se, no te preocupes... Un año desde que nos separamos, un año desde su muerte... Quiero tu apoyo, solo eso.

-siempre lo tendrás.

-hoy la señorita Pierce podrá salir, pero deben comprenderla, su mente sigue confundida, pero la podemos recuperar.

-muchas gracias doctor- dijo la peliazul, la cual solía estar con Santana todo el tiempo.

-Dani ¿Crees que pueda con esto?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me enamore de la Britt ingenua, pero no puedo hacerme a la idea de que ahora verdaderamente será asi... Tonta.

-hey, si tu la amas enserio, va a resultar, confía en mi.

-lo hare, gracias... Eres un gran apoyo, no puedo creer que pase tanto tiempo sin ti.

-será mejor que no lo sepan.

-pero Finn, Kurt estará aquí, quiero verlo, ademas Blaine esta en silla de ruedas y quiero verle.

-los veras, solo que será una sorpresa.

-¿Enserio? Solo vamos a su hotel

-No señorita Hudson.

Rachel no se pudo contener a este nombre, asi que con el arder de su corazón abrazo a su ahora esposo.

-este lugar es hermoso... ¡Blaine! ¡Estamos en Paris!

-y no tienes idea de lo fantástico que será, tengo reservado un viaje para mañana temprano para la torre eiffel.

-pero a esa hora estarán practicando- Kurt empujaba la silla de Blaine dentro del hotel, este era algo lujoso, bastante limpio y amplio.

-prefiero disfrutar esos momentos contigo, al fin y al cabo yo no cantaré ningún solo, o dueto, seré solo coro.

-vaya, eso debe ser ultra raro para el demandado Blaine Anderson.

-mira quien habla, la súper estrella a la cual no se le dejo sin participación nunca.

-Blaine... Tomando el tema, ya no quiero ser un solista, eres mi manager, pero si fuera posible en un futuro no muy lejano, me fasinaria la idea de ser un dueto contigo, ser famosos juntos.

-ahora no puedo responderte, debemos dejar que las cosas pasen, pero algo te garantizó Hummel, daría cualquier cosa por verte ronreir, sacrifiria todo.

-yo tambien, hasta lo mas importante.

-¿Recuerdas que viajamos a México? Conocimos a cinco niños ¿Sabes sus nombres?

-cenicienta no ha encontrado su zapatilla, podio ayuda a los ratones.

-Brittany... Escuchame- insistió Santana -tu saliste con Blaine porque hacia cosas malas.

-llore cuando en toy story Andy los tiene que dejar.

-Porfavor, escuchame. Conoces a Kurt, la estrella del momento.

-mi unicornio me dijo que quiere ponerle gomita a su gatito.

-¡Brittany! ¡Basta!

-¿Basta? No es un buen nombre para un gatito

-¿Acaso no puedes concentrarte? Eso no importa

-al gatito le importa.

-¡Es que no puedo si quiera conversar contigo!

-no se de que hablas.

-precisamente de esto- Santana todo su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta -no puedo pasar mi vida alado de alguien con quien no pueda razonar.

-pensé que me amabas.

-lo hago... Pero no se si te ame precisamente a ti... La otra Britt me escucha, me apoya

-¿Hay otra yo? ¿Ya existen los clones? Quiero tener otro Tubbington

-porfavor...- dijo ya con la voz cortada -solo dime si sabes quien soy.

-claro que lo se... Eres Pocahontas, se que te gusto pero no deberías engañar a tu hombre.

-¡Soy tu novia! ¡Me amas!

-wow... Eso no lo puedo asegurar- Santana camino a la puerta y la abrió.

-yo tampoco.

-Blaine, solo callate- Blaine daba instrucciones a Kurt acerca de como escapar para que Will no se diera cuenta, a lo que el otro se impaciento solo de estar frente a la puerta -solo vamonos.

-perdón, me pongo nervioso.

Salieron haciendo el menor ruido posible, Kurt empujando a Blaine en su silla, no debían despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto. Al tener éxito y ya estando en el pasillo, corrieron al elevador, como su estuvieran haciendo la peor travesura, y lo era. En la calle ya había bastante movimiento, apesar de ser témpano ya se podía ver un poco de luz, apesar de que no habían descansado bien debido al cambio de horario, querían hacer esto. Tomaron el primer taxi que pudiera llevar a Blaine, directo a la torre eiffel.

-¿Donde estaban? ¡Donde!- Kitty estaba alterada, al igual que muchos otros.

-solo salimos- dijo sonriendo Blaine, porque no le importaba todo lo que podrían regañarles, no habría cambiado por nada ese dia con Kurt.

-pues mas les vale que tengan armas porque los matare- grito la rubia.

-imagínate si Santana estuviera aquí, seria aun peor- Kurt estaba de brazos cruzados, divertido por el enojo de los otros, la felicidad debido al viaje seguía en su corazón.

-aun cuando nos esforzamos un año entero en llegar a las nacionales, practicamos con esfuerzo, ayudamos a que te liberaran de prisión, llegas solo a la ultima competencia, y no ensayas aquí ¿Crees que te mereces el premio como nosotros?- todos se quedaron callados ante las palabras de Marley, la cual al instante se cubrio la boca -perdón, perdón... Yo no quise.

-No, tienes razón, lo siento, enserio... No lo había visto asi- Blaine abrazo de la cadera a Kurt -he tenido un año difícil, no tienen idea por lo que he tenido que pasar, solo quería distraerme, pero no fue la manera adecuada.

-no te preocupes, entendemos- Kitty abrazo al chico, inclinándose a su altura, los demás hicieron lo mismo, el silencio perduro, y ha se sentían los nervios, el estrés... Las nacionales eran en unas horas, y si no ganaban, era seguro que Sue destruiría el glee club.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta, Kurt se apresuro a abrir, y frente a el apareció su amiga, pero jamas se imagino lo que cambiaria este acontecimiento.

-Hola Quinn- saludo animado, abrazándola y ayudándole con su maleta -¡Que bien que estas aquí!

Todos gritaron y corrieron a darle la bienvenida, ella sonreía, como tratando de explicarles algo.

-¿A que se debe tu visita?- pregunto Ryder

-les contaré rápido, mi padre quería obligarme a casarme con alguien que no quería, asi que hui a este país, con la intención de crear una nueva vida.

-¿Entonces no regresaras a Estados Unidos?- Kurt parecía desanimado por esto -pero...- y queria decirle que si ella gustaba, el y Blaine podian obligar al padre a dejarla en paz, incluso a matarlo.

-porfavor, no...- tambien suplico Blaine

-no hay alternativa.

-la hay, lucha por ella, Quinn, eres fuerte, has logrado superar tu embarazo, tu madre te apoyo. Después tu padre se arrepintió de haberte hechado y regresaste a casa, no tienes idea lo feliz que yo hubiera estado si mi padre se hubiera arrentido de hecharme.

-es como si estuvieras en tu casa, Blaine, y tu padre dijera que te ama, pero te fuerza a terminar con Kurt para que formes parte de su empresa. Es lo mismo... No regresare.

-puedes vivir con nosotros en NY, Finn y Rachel ya vivirán en otro citio.

-no quiero hacer un mal trio.

-jamas lo harías, eres nuestra amiga Fabray- Blaine tomo su mano y la miro con ternura, forzándole a aceptar.

-¿Están seguros?

-tu jamas arruinarias nada, ni entre nosotros ni en nada mas- confirmo Kurt

-de acuerdo- dijo Quinn riendo y abrazando a sus ahora compañeros de vida.

-¿Estas terminando conmigo? ¿Que es eso?

-ya no podremos ser novias, solo seremos amigas, no puedo vivir asi Brittany.

-aunque ya no seamos novias, ¿Aun me acompañaras al bosque encantado Santana?

La latina tomo su mano y la acarició -siempre.

-¿Es que te desespero?

-es solo que quiero esperar a que recuperes la memoria para decidir correctamente que hacer.

-de acuerdo.

-viviré con Dani, en su guardería, puedes visitarnos cuando quieras

-amo a los niños, cuenta con que estaré ahi frecuentemente.

-claro.

-tengo que decirte algo Santana. Vi a Kurt y Blaine hacer algo raro en la boda de Finn y Rachel, yo los ayude, pero Kurt... El...

-¿Que hizo él?

-él...

-Sr. Hummel, soy... Soy el hombre que esta cuidando de Sergio.

Kurt sabia que no podían hablar acerca de la matanza o de quien era en realidad por teléfono, era peligroso -¿Donde y cuando podemos recogerlo?- había ruido en el auditorio, las personas ya comenzaban a llegar para la presentación de los mejores coros.

-¿Le parece justo ahora en mi oficina de NY?

-justo ahora no podemos, lo siento- la voz de Kurt era seca y molesta -aunque si gusta mañana estaremos de vuelta en Estados Unidos.

-perdón, perdón ¿Donde están?

-en Paris, las nacionales de coros

-¿Están locos? Pueden descubrirnos.

-¿De que habla niñero?- jugo sarcásticamente

-si tardan mas de 24 horas en llegar tendrás que pagarme con algo caro.

-solo pidelo.

-los perfumes de tus padres.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-¿Acaso no sabes que todo el mundo sabe acerca de cada palabra que dices? ¿Que dirían ellos si se enteran de que mataste a alguien... Que dirían si se enteran de que Blaine mato a tu padre?

-la linea no es segura.

-acabo de cortarla, nadie puede escuchar nada. Escuchame estrellita, dame esos perfumes, o le diré a todos lo que hiciste y me vengare con tu hermano...

-no tengo hermanos.

-no trates de engañarme, Finn Hudson, esta en la luna de miel con Rachel Berry. Hummel, se todo acerca de tu vida ¿Es qje no puedes hacer un sacrificio? Porque ademas hare algo que involucre la discapacidad de Blaine hasta su muerte.

La llamada fue terminada, y Kurt ahora mas seguro que nunca, estaba seguro, aunque con un poco de temor, sacrifiria todo por sus seres queridos, por Finn... Por Blaine.

_**Wiii estoy de vuelta ^^ ya actualizare semanalmente. Recuerden entrar a la pag livestream klainer, donde estaré para dar spoilers y mas!**_

_**El siguiente capitulo será exclusivamente acerca de lo que Kurt y Blaine hicieron en su viaje a la torre Eiffel, la ciudad del amor**_

_**Dejen sus likes y comentarios!**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Los ama adora... Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


End file.
